Moonlite Tears
by Hermione-Cullen-.Vamp-Wiz
Summary: Edward never came back.Bella was changed by Laurent. 58 years have passed and Bella has a coven of her own.What happens when Bella returns to Forks?What does the newest addition to the Cullens have to do with Bella's coven's past. Read & Review please!
1. Preface

A/N: Hey guys! This is the first time I've ever posted on Fanfiction, so please be fair. I don't have any experience writing for the public. Please review. As a first time writer, as many of you can relate, it's good to get critized, so that my writing can improve. I want to thank those who incouraged me to write! And a big thanks to my friends for letting me borrow their names!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephanie Meyer created this great world and characters and I merely borrow them for my imagination! Especially the yummy Emmett Cullen! ;P!

* * *

Darkness. Fire. Pain. Emptyness.

That's all I could feel. Nothing more. Just that. I regretted not hugging the darkness, embracing it, when I was given the chance. No. I had chosen reality. But reality was painful. Reality was that I was all alone. Reality made me remeber. I didn't want to remeber, but it was too late. The state of pain was making me woozy. Delirious. I could faintly see underneath my eyelids two orbs. Golden orbs. Realization hit me. I could see! I was strong enough to see through my eyelids. Happiness ran through me. Yet the pain surpressed it. The sun. I could _feel_. The warmth against my already scorching skin was too unbearable. Somehow, and again I felt dilirious, I managed to have enough energy to get a decent enough scream out. Problem? I had run out of air, my lungs were empty. Maybe I would die from lack of air, and get it over with.

But I couldn't do that to Charlie,...Jacob,..._Edward_. Charlie. If I survived from this torture , I wouldn't be able to see him ever again. I could hurt my own _father _because of what I was becoming. Jacob. Jacob wasn't even talking to me anymore. He hates me. Probably won't even notice I'm gone. _Edward_. Just thinking his name brought more pain than the venom could ever inflict. The hole in my chest seem to get bigger and bigger.

I felt lightheaded. Was the venom going to kill me like this? Was this normal? My lungs felt empty, they screamed for oxygen and I, against my will, complied. As the rise and fall movement of my chest resumed the burning seem to lessen. Only slightly. A few degrees. To anyone else, what was the difference between a few degrees? To me, it was heaven. The burning hell was about to end. I could fell it. Literally. At first it was just my finger tips, and then slowly...my toes too. I mentally smiled. Maybe I could make it through this.

Then my heart was burning. No! The burning was slowly dissapearing all over my body, but it was throwing gasoline in my heart and letting it slowly burn. Couldn't someone see the fire burning my chest? Couldn't someone just exstinguish the fire?

Aargh!!! Too much...fire. My chest rose from the ground in pain. A cry escape my lips. My breathes came in wild gasps, and then abruptedly my heart gave it's last beat. It was over. The fire was gone.

I could hear..running water. A brook maybe? Birds chrping, the wind blowing. I could feel the grass caressing my skin. Slowly, very slowly, I opened my eyes.

Everything was so _clear_. I could see every particle in the air. I could see every leaf up ahead in detail. It was a breathtaking sight.

I finally was consious enough to realize I was in _his..our_ meadow. Sobs erupted, shaking my frame. My eyes felt oddly dry. Oh, of course...I couldn't cry anymore.

This was my life now.

* * *

So was it good? Okay? Horrible? Needs Imrovement? I need to know! Please be kind enough to review!


	2. Back Again

A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 1 is up now! I'd like to thank everybody who reviewed, added this story to their Story Alerts, and add this story to their Favorite Stories. A more specific thank-you list is at the bottom. Anyway, I hope you enojoy this installment to Moonlite Tears!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer created Twilight, and I didn't. I simply play and mess with her wonderful story and characters.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, we need to talk." Randi called from the living room, breaking me from my reverie. I was a vampire now. I had my own coven. I had a family. But I was still empty.

"Bella. Hurry up. This is important." I sighed. We were living in Juneau, Alaska. I guess it was time to move, again.

I ran downstairs and saw my whole family, sitting in the living room.

"Come Bella. I saved you a seat." Jacqueline said patting the seat next to her. I ran to the loveseat and sat. Jacqueline had Mexican tanned skin, and long, silky black hair. It ran like a river to the middle of her back. She had topaz eyes, displaying her obvious diet, but her eyes showed a human brown eye color. She had soft, pink, full lips and a fiery temper literally.

"Ok. Bella, people are getting suspicious. We need to move." Randi stated. Randi was the second palest in the family. In her human years she was pale, and her cheeks a rosy pink, always. She had beautiful dirty blonde hair cut into 5 inches longer than her shoulders. A few freckles were evident on her nose and cheeks. Her pink, lucious lips were curved into a worried frown. Her golden orbs stared at me filled with...pleading? Pleading with me. Why?

"Yeah." James agreed, his arms snaked around Randi's waist. James had the same dirty blonde hair as Randi. His hair was cut to resemble a skater, hanging in his eyes. James physical appearance was scary to the human eye. Mucsles were evidently hidden beneath his shirt, and they flexed with his every move.

"Now, Bella, we've looked at our remaining options. Bad part is there wasn't many to begin with." Charlisa continued. Charlisa's skin looked more human than any of us. She was the perfect shade of mocha. It made her golden eyes pop. Her short, dark hair barely passed her chin, the ends spiked out. Her appearance was a painful reminder to Alice.

"I didn't really care. As long as there was forest to thin out!" boomed Jason, from the couch where Charlisa was in his lap. He winked at Jacqueline, of course. Those two, were worse than...Emmett. Jason's tan colored arms were wounded around Charlisa's waist keeping her firmly in his lap. His dark brown hair covered his forehead, his lips pulled into a playful smirk.

"Now, we've decided on one, but...OK. Promise you won't get mad." Randi spoke in her sorprano voice with her country accent, but her tone was weary.

"I promise." I said in my bell like voice, suspiciously. Why were they looking at me like that? They looked at me with sorrow in their eyes. Well almost all...

"Oh, for God's sakes! Just tell the girl! Look at her face. She's probably having a heart attack...at least if she could get one." Same old Jackie. Jacqueline was never one for suspense, and never liked keeping secrets. If that secret was going to hurt someone.

"Shut up, Jackie!" Charlisa glared at her, and Jackie simply glared back.

"Hey now. No fighting." Eric's soft, bass voice rang through the room. I hadn't paid attention to him. Eric was built some what like Emmett, but not as big. Eric had dark brown hair, and tanned skin. He was half Mexican as a human, so the transformation didn't make him inhumanly pale. His golden topaz flashed from face to face, alert.

"There would be no need of fighting, if Charlisa was more aware of the anxiety she's making Bella feel." came Jacqueline's sorprano voice.

"Stop it! We will discuss this maturely! Now Jackie calm down, you're making the room temperature go up. Charlisa, stop." I said. A fight was not what we needed.

"Okay, Bella." came the unison voices of Charlisa and Jaqueline.

"Now, what is it you need to tell me that's so important?" I inquired.

The tension in the room became heavy, my family's eyes flickered to my face then at each other. It made me feel like I was a bomb, ready to explode any minute.

"Ok, Bella. Here's it is. We looked at a map the other day, and we ruled out all the towns we've been to. That alone didn't leave us many options." Randi said.

"Then, we ruled out more towns because of the sunlight there." continued James.

"Of course it had to be a town with forests for us to hunt in, so that made our options very restricted." Eric stated.

"Then, we were left with 2 towns in Washington and 1 town in Oregon." proceeded Jason.

That comment made me freeze. This conversation wasn't going in a good direction. They couldn't be talking about Forks could they? It all pointed in that direction. The stares, the sorrow, the carefulness. No!

"The town in Oregon was Portland." Randi stated matter-of-factly.

"The towns in Washington were...." Charlisa trailed of.

No! Please dear lord don't let it be Forks. Anything but that! I couldn't go back there!

"Forks and Port Angeles." ended Jacqueline in a soft whispering voice.

Silence corrpted me. This had to be a dream. A bad dream. A nightmare. But then again, I had tried to convince myself those first few years that it had all been a nightmare and that I would wake up in Edward's arms as I always did. Tha never happened, and never will happen. The pierced hole in my chest grew wide at the thought of going back to Forks.

Charlie was probably dead and gone. Sobs threatenes to erupted. My father was dead and I was such a horrible daughter to him. For God's sakes I didn't go to his funeral! My own father!

"Bells? Bella? Honey, are you alright?" Jacqueline asked.

How could I be alright when I'm going back to the town that held so many memories? Painful memories.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That just caught me by surprise." My voice broke. Ugh! Why did my voice have to betray me?

"Bella. It's just for a couple of months. Just until we can go elsewhere. It too early." Randi pleaded.

"No, I understand. Forks it is. We leave in two days. Begin packing. I'll be in my room." I said in a monotone. Yeah. I'll be in my room, trying not to let my family hear me sob.

It was happening. I was going back. Back to the place that reminded me so much of _him_.

I was returning to Forks.

* * *

There you are! Chapter 1 of Moonlite Tears! Did you like it? Hate it? Did it met your expectations? Were there any grammer mistakes? I'd like to know, please. The more you criticize the more my writing can improve. So please review!

A special thanks to the following people for reviewing:

**Layla Loves Twilight**

**life4theKing**

**..x**

**the-girl-who-breathes-music**

A special thanks to the following people for adding this story to their Story Alerts:

**maligurl18**

**EdwardxBellaCullen**

A special thanks to these people for adding Moonlit Tears to their Favorite Stories:

**Midnite Walker**

**sugarrush**

**Alexis-Sammy**

**Animequeen16**

A big thanks to **ekink **for reviewing and added Moonlite Tears to their Favorite Stories!

Thank you guys so much! You guys motivated me to update fast!

-_**Hermione_-Wiz**_


	3. A Purple Car Ride

A/N: Hey guys! this is Chapter 2 of Moonlit Tears! I'd like to thank every who is currently following this story!!! There are too many to name like I did last chapter, but you guys know who you are! Thanks a ton!! Unfortunately, I may not update in a while. I am sorry, but I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. End of the year exams are coming up next week. Not this Monday, but next Monday! I usually spend the week before exams studying my brains out so...yeah. As soon as I finish with exams I'll update! I promise!

I posted today!!! Hope you like it!!!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Stephanie Meyer created Twilight, and I didn't. I simply play and mess with her wonderful story and characters.

* * *

_Wake up in the morning_

_Feelin' like P-Diddy_

_Got my glasses _

_I'm out the door_

_I'm gunna hit this city_

I sighed and mentally cursed myself. Why, oh, why had I gotten in the car with Jacqueline?

_Before I leave_

_Brush my teeth_

_With a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night_

_I ain't coming back_

I was currently inside of Jacqueline's most prized possession. Her dark purple 2010 Corvette Grand with vintage black and purple leather. Never mess with her car.

_I'm talking_

_Pedicure on my toes, toes_

_Tryin' on all the clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our_

_Phones, phones_

Dark, emerald green trees blured as Jacqueline raised down the highway toward...Forks, at 150 mph. A week had past by so quickly. My preperation time had flown out the window. Could I really return to Forks?

"Hey, Bella? You okay? You haven't said a thing since we left the airport. In Seattle." Jacqueline stated. She had turned the music down, so it was barely audible.

"Yeah, Jackie, I'm fine. Just you know..." I trailed off, not being able to finish the rest. Jackie knew me so well, as did Eric. Those two and I were the odd ones out. No mate.

"Hey, Bella. I know this may seem like a terrible thing, you know returning to this town and all, but you are strong enough. That's the past. You can't spend all of eternity, and I really do mean all of eternity, pondering and sulking about what happened in the past.

Look at me. You had a tough human life, but I did as well. Sure, I cry and wish that I had done things differently, but the past is the past, and I can't change that. No matter how many times I try." Jacqueline looked out her window with a sad and distant look on her face.

Her expression made me feel guilty...and selfish. Here I was willowing in _my _pain, thinking about how miserable _I _was, that I completely forgot Jackqueline had gone through even worse pain than I had.

"Hey, Jackie. Look I'm sorry. I should have been more thoughtful, not a spoiled brat." I said ruefully.

"Now Bella. Don't you go blaming yourself for everything. You have, as Randi would say, _'a mighty fine reason to be mad.'_" Jackie said in a perfect, absolutely perfect, impersonation of Randi.

I let out a giggle, and the sound of it made Jackie smile widely.

She reached for the radio and my giggle broke off. I stared at her frozen hand intently. My glaze turned to her face, that now wore an innocent expression.

"What?" she said, her voice sugar coated.

"No more of that, Kaisha." I replied coldly.

"_Psh! _Bella its Ke$ha! K-E-dollar sign-H-A! And plus, I promise no more of her music!"

"Fine." I gave in.

"Thanks!" she squealed. She reached and turned her iPod on from its dock, pressed shuffle, and turned the music up.

_Sometimes we fall down_

_Can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough?_

_Til it's too late, it's not too late_

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Kris Allen, really?" I asked teasingly.

"American Idol is a great thing to watch. Especially if you're immortal and are bored out of your mind."

_Our hearts are hungry for food that won't come_

_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_

_and we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you_

_What would you wish you would've done?_

I sighed as the Forks City Limits sign flashed by.

I was actually returning home. I hope karma doesn't come back to haunt me. I wish with all my might that nothing happens and I survive the next three months without drama and complexidy.

But of course me being the bad luck person that I was...my wish was terminated.

* * *

I know, I know. Really short chapter, but I promise they will all not all be this length. This was sort of a filler chapter. Tell you what. If I get 10 reviews in a week next chapter will be tripled this length. That would be longer than Chapter 1! Again please review. The more you criticize, the better my writing will get. Hopefully. The greatest thing you can do to an author is criticize their work. So please review! And not just my story, other's as well!

Thanks!!!!!

-Hermione_Cullen, Vamp-Wiz

_**Songs:**_

**_Tick Tock-Ke$ha_**

**_Live Like We're Dying-Kris Allen _**(i put my iPod on shuffle and these are the songs that came up!)


	4. Getting Settled

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker, but here in Tennessee, the end of the year exams are called TCAP, and we have to absolutely do our best on it. Tennessee grades it's students tougher than most US states so....I had planned to updat yesterday, Saturday, but I got back from my band contest too late. I won!! The band contest. Anyway... I'm so sorry for the inconvienence. I'm making it up to you guys...read at the bottom.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I also don't own the names...my friends do. I simply use their names with permission.

* * *

I stared at the pale white ceiling of my room. Jacqueline and Charlisa had really out fone themselves. The room was perfect.

Sapphire blue painted walls, the northern wall being made completely of glass. My bed pushed against the southern wall. The bed comforter was a beautiful sapphire blue with silver designs. The pillowcases the same sapphire blue with my name _Isabella _in silver on one, _Bella _on the other.

The carpet was sand colored. My desk, made of mahogany, pushed against the eastern wall with a blue and silver Mac laptop sitting on top. A plasma screen isid ethe wall next to it. On the western wall was a huge bookcase, half filled with my favorite books, the other half filled with my favorite CD's. The door to my closet on the right to the bookcase, the door on the other.

My room gave an excellent view of the luscious forest and sparkling river. I sighed in contentment. I felt so stupid.

Not all my memories of Forks had been awful. I had missed the constant rain and cold, the emerald green trees and vines everywhere.

I snapped out of my reverie as I heard the rush of wind. The sound of a vampire running.

_KNOCK!KNOCK!_

Gee, I wonder who that could be.

"Come in."

"Bella! Do you like your room?! Do you like your closet?! Have you seen your closet? Do you like the house? I mean Jason was all for adding towers and another 1500 square feet! As for your closet, I tried to buy things you might like.I can buy you a completely new wardrobe if you don't like those...." Jacqueline said in a rush. She was always tring to make me feel as comfortable as possible.

"Jackie! Calm down! I love absolutely everything! Especially my room." I reassured her.

"Mm...okay," she said as if she didn't believe me, "I chose sapphire blue because that color always looks best on you and it seems like it's your favorite, and silver because of your....spirit." she said matter-of-factly.

"Do you like it?!" she asked once again.

I chuckled and answered, "Absolutely!"

"Good! Charlie wanted blue and bronze for your room, but I said no. I didn't look right."

Bronze, a beautiful array of bronze, that was what his hair looked like. I thanked God that Jackie was crazy about colors matching. I wouldn't have been able to live hear if my room was a consant reminder of him.

I must have thought that over slowly because Jackie looked at me when I didn't reply.

"Bella? Are you okay? I could change silver into bronze if you..." she trailed off. "Oh!" she exclaimed after she finally understood. "Gosh, Bella I'm so sorry!" she continued to apologized.

"No it's alright. I'm just that pathetic. Scare of the color of his hair." I tried to sound teasingly, but my voice broke and my sorrow slipped through.

"You have every right, as I said before." Jackie tucked her satin, black hair behind her ear.

Silence corrupted the whole house. The entire house. How strange.

"Where's everyone?" I inquired.

"Charlie and Jason went down to the public high school to enroll us." she said staring at the room, analyzing, looking for imperfections.

"And Randi, James, and Eric?"

"Randi and Stark went hunting, and Eric went to go pick up the rest of the cars."

Oh, yeah! We left a couple of the cars back at the house in Alaska, and were having them shipped here.

"Anyway, would you like to see the rest of the rooms?" she asked, her eyes full of excitement.

"Sure." I had nothing else to do, and it would keep my mind off of certain subjects.

We raced through the house, the Jacqueline stopped in front of a white door, with green trim.

"Randi and Stark's room." she stated, and turned the knob.

I gasped; it was beautiful.

The walls were painted a dark emerald green; the carpet was sany white. The bed covers were the same shade of green as the walls as was the pillowcases. The pillowcases were trimmed with copper colored lace.

_Randi _was engraved in neat cursive on one pillow, _James _in the other. A veil of soft green made the bed a canopy. French doors, painted white, lead out to a balcony garden.

A plasma screen TV faced the bed. A green laptop sat on top of a dark wood desk in the corner. A small bookcase held Randi's favorite books. Even the room itself had a scent of the beautiful outdoors.

"It's beautiful." I stated in awe. A smile spread across Jackie's face.

"Thanks! I made Randi's power dominant, mainly because it's hard to design a room with the theme as archery. But that's why I chose copper. Bows and arrows are brown, plus copper looks great with this emerald green." she said.

"Well, you guys out did yourselves." Jackie's smile only got wider.

"Come on! There's more to see." she said and walked away.

The corridors were decorated with the occasional vase of flowers and paintings. The walls were painted a warm creme color; it matched the carpet.

Jackie stopped in front of a off white painted door.

"Charlisa and Jason's room."

The breathe was knocked out of me again.

The walls were a beautiful shade of deep sea blue, and trimmed with electric yellow. The ceiling itself was electric yellow. The carpet was golden yellow.

The bed was pushed against the eastern wall. The covers were a sea blue with yellow lightning desings. The pillows were deep sea blue with yellow fringes. In cursive, _Charlisa _was written on one, _Jason _on the other.

A huge plasma TV sat on a table made of glass, with an XBOX 360 and Wii sitting on the first shelf. The secondshelf was full of games.

A metallic blue metal desk sat to the right of the bed, in the corner, with an HP blue laptop sitting on it. A huge bookshelf held Charlisa's books and Jason's games.

The closet door was painted a soft blue, and in golden letters said, '_Charlisa and Jason_'.

The northern wall was entirely made of glass and had a door to a balcony that held two beautiful armchairs and a small artificial pond.

"Charlisa designed this one herself. She did a great job." Jackie whispered next to me.

I simply nodded in agreement.

"The scent in this room reminds me of the beach. The smell of water, and before a storm is coming." I whispered solemly, my eyes closed. In my mind's eye I could see the clear ocean, feel the sand in my toes, and I swear I could faintly hear the rumble of thunder.

"Come on, Eric's room is next."Jackie tugged on my arm, pulling me out of my fantasy. She dragged me to an alabaster door.

"I designed this one, and my room, all by myself." she stated proudly, then she opened the door.

The walls were coal black, trimmed with alabaster white. The bed was facing the door; the comforter was pitch black and the pillowcases wwere blood red.

_Eric _was written across them in Old English font and in white thread. There was a metal, painted black, desk in the corner with a white Mac desktop sitting upon it. A plasma screen was inplanted inside the wall next to the door facing the bed. A closet door on the other side of the TV.

A huge bookcase held CDs, stocked better than a CD store. In the middle of the bookshelf sat a fancy, shiny black stereo system. The kind of stereo system I was afraid to touch in fear that it might break at my touch.

It looked absolutely perfect for Eric, but Jackie had said that the rooms were decorated according to power. How did black, white, and red go with Eric's power?

"I know it's hard to see Eric's power through this room, but I couldn't make everything see through and clear. That would've looked ugly. So I made everything white on black, to enfisizes the _clearness _of his power. The red came as a request from him." Jackie explained.

Like she could read my mind, but I knew she couldn't have. That wasn't her power. It was my other sister's. 

"You are awsome!" I praised. I wasn't lying or exaggerating. She really was.

"Thank-you," she said, modestly, "Now it's time to see the greatest room in the whole house!" she said excitedly.

"But I've already seen my room." I stated in mock distaste.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Listen, Swan, my room is _sooo _much better than your's." she said transforming her voice to sound like a snob.

"Alright then. Show me." I challenged.

A smirk appeared on her face. The kind of smirk that had me backtracking. She ran down the hallway, with me in pursuit. She stopped in front of a white door with her name engraved in gold letters, _Jacqueline_.

"Prepare to be amazed." was all she said, and then she opened the door.

She had been right; her room was way better than mine.

The three walls were painted a bright ruby red, trimmed with gold. The carpet was burnt gplden. The other wall was completely made of glass, allowing the suns rays to come in. French doors, made of glass, lead to a balconey were a small fire was burning. Golden drapes hid most of the glass wall, yet the room was still brightly lit.

Her bed faced the glass wall. The comforter was ruby red with golden flame patterns. Her pillowcases were engraved as well. _Jackie _and _Jacqueline _graced the ruby red pillowcases in golden thread. The whole eastern wall was taken up by the biggest bookcase I've ever seen. It held books, CDs, magazines, binders, and folders.

Opposite the bookshelf was a stylish metal desk, red of course. A shiny red Mac laptop graced it. Also, Jackie's prized red iPod touch sat on it's dock there. Around it were framed pictures of us, the whole family.

Next to the desk was a fancy looking, Yamaha keyboard. Above that was a sword Jackie had since she was 15, as a human. It was silver, and genuine rubies were place all over it. Jacqueline's human family crest was engraved in it.

"Where's...the closet?" I asked shakly, afraid of the answer. She grinned at me like a cat.

"Right here, of course." She said, and motioned me over to the keyboard.

"Where?" I asked. I saw no other door, except the one I came in though.

"Bella. Do you not know me?" she asked in mock hurt and disbelief.

"Where'd you hid the door this time?" Jackie had a record of hiding the entrances to her closet. 'For privet purposes' was what she always said. Personally I think it's because if Randi found out how big her closets always were, she'd have a fit.

Jackie grinned at me, then turned the keyboard on. It flashed to life.

"What are you going to do? Play music until I guess correctly?" I grumbled. She rolled her eyes at me.

She sat down on the stool and gingerly placed her hands on the keys. Then she began to play. It wasn't often that Jackie graced us with her compostions, the great musician that she was, so we tried to take advantage of when she did play.

Like whenever she played, I felt like I was being put into a trance. There wasn't anything in the room except me and the beautiful music that came from her. Her songs always had a secret meaning to them, and I always tried to find that meaning.

The song was cut short by the sound of of a machanical door same sound an elevator makes when it's opening. I gasped. The small area of wall next to the keyboard was now a passage way. Jackie had disguised the closet door, so it blended into the wall.

"Come on!" she exclaimed impatiently, tugging my arm. I falled, awestruck.

Inside was the biggest walk in closet I've ever seen. The wall to my right was full of dresses, skirts, pants, shorts, kapris, and belts hanged from hooks. A shelf on top of the bar holding the clothes were purses of every style snd color, obviously organized by color.

The wall to my right was filled with every shirt possibly made. Tank tops, graphic T's, spagetti straps, strapless, tube tops, everything. It also hele some cardigans, sweaters, and coats.

The wall facing me, there was a giant mirror hanging. You couldn't even see the wall! There were drawers, which I assumed held assesories, and other things. The table top was full of two make-up kit and three jewlery boxes.

"Woah."

"Nice isn't it?" she asked rhetorically.

"Nice? Don't you mean, amazing, incredible?"

"No. Those adjectives discribe me not the room." she said sweetly.

"Whatever." I replied, with a roll of my eyes.

"If you think this is amazing, you should see my bathroom."

"You have a bathroom in here?" I asked in wonder.

"Well, duh, Bella! So do you, and everybody else." she said in mock disasperaion.

"Well...sorry." My voice tuned into mock hurt. Jackie simply rolled her eyes.

_Honk! Honk! _

"I'm guessing Eric's home." Jackie said, excitedly. She ran out the door, followed by me. As I left her room, I heard the closet door close. Cool.

"I'm home!" came Eric's greeting.

The living room was big and grand. The carpet was a pale white. The furniture consisted of two love seats, a couch, and an arm chair, all made of black leather. I didn't really care about the living room...Eric had my baby, somewhere!

"Where?" I asked. Eric grinned and through me a set of keys.

"In the garage..."I didn't stay to listen to the rest of his sentence, my baby!

I slammed the garage door shut, and heard chuckling from the living room. I growled, and it stopped.

There it was, my baby. My midnight blue, 2010 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupe. Vintage black leather, up to 250 mph!

"Stop checking out your car, Bellie, and come on up." Jason called from the living room. Hmm...was I really thinking about my car, that I didn't even hear them come in.

"Coming."I murmured, glancing at my car again. I really felt the urge to drive it. Maybe if I'm sneeky enough...

"DON'T EVEN TRY, BELLA!!!!" came Charlisa's voice, undetoned by chuckling.

"Stupid, pixie-like, future-knowing, vampire." I mumbled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!?"

"Stylish, pixie-like, fun-loving, great sister of mine." I said quickly, a scowl on my face as I heard Jackie and Eric laughing in perfect harmony.

"That's what I though you said!" she exclaimed and I saw her sanding in the middle of the living room, glaring at me.

"Yeah, okay. Enough shouting Charlie, I heard you before I even saw the house!" came James's response as he and Randi walked in hand in hand, their dirty blonde hair wind swept by the running. Uh-oh! James's in trouble.

"WHAT...DID...YOU...JUST...CALL...ME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Uh...n...no...nothing, ch...Charlisa." James stuttered.

"You're scared of my wife?! That's pathetic." Jason boomed, only to be slapped upside the head by Charlisa.

"You're scaried of me too and don't try to say otherwise." she threatened. I feel sorry for Jason. He gulped and nodded.

"Now, back too business." she said and sat down on the couch. Randi and James sat on one of the loveseats, Jackie and Eric in the other, so I sat in the armchair.

"What's the story this time?" we all annouced in perfect synchronization.

"Same as always, Jackie and Eric are relatives, brother and sister this time." replied Charlisa glance at Eric and Jacqueline; they simply nodded.

"Bella and Randi are cousins as are Jason and Stark." We nodded. The same, as always.

This time it was different. This time I wasn;t going to be mindessly roaming the halls, bored of the high school life. This time, everywhere I look memories will hit me full force. I'll probably see old faces; in a small town I'm bound to find the grandchildren of my old friends.

Ben, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren...okay maybe not the last one. Jake. Oh, Jake! My heart ached more than ever. I had left without saying goodbye...kind of like how..._they _left me.

In a weeks time, I was returning to the place where my lifed changed.

My life will change in Forks. For better or for worse?

I was about to find out.

* * *

**A/N: There you are! Hope you liked it! Please review!!**

**Contest:**

**Okay guys, as you may have noticed, some words and phrase are underlined through out the entire chapter. This words will help you. If you can guess Bella's coven's powers, you get a preview of the next chapter! The more powers you get correctly, the longer the preview! Just send me your guesses through reviews or just PM me!**

**Hints:**

**Bella-same power and something else.**

**Jackie-2 powers**

**Eric-1 power**

**Charlisa-2 powers**

**Jason-1 power**

**Randi-2 powers**

**James-1 power.**

**If you think you can't do it, send me a review if you can find the connection from this story to another book series. It could be a person, place, or object. It's favorite book series of mine. Read my profile...maybe it'll give you some clues. GOOD LUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. School and Small Surprise

**________________________******

_______________________****_

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker! Life is kinda crazy at the moment.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, not mine.

A/N: I know this is the same chapter as before, but it was brought to my attention that it was acciedentally doubled. I am going back, now and correcting this error. I am so sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

"Come on, Bella! Work with me, please!" begged Jackie.

I was currently inside her mammoth sized closet, getting ready for the first day of school.

"Jackie, it's just school, not one of your Paris fashion shows!" I exclaimed. I hated being Bella Barbie!

"But Bella! You can't walk inside a _high school _looking like a hobo!" she whined. A hobo? Sure, a hobo in $500 jeans!

"I doubt hobos are forced into death traps by their sisters!"

"They aren't death traps! They are limited edition Jimmy Choos! Only 10 pairs in the whole world! Very expensive!" she was hysterical.

"I'm not wearing them." my voice came out cold.

"Yes you are. I've seen it." Charlisa calmly replied, leaning against the entrance of Jackie's closet. "Jackie, better hope Randi doesn't see this."

Jackie blanched and I smiled; that was my ticket out!

"Jackie, you make me wear those death traps, and Randi finds out about this." Okay, I know that was harsh, but I won't die because of those shoes.

"Now, I really wouldn't do that if I were you, Bella. You know what happened last time. Who suffered most, you or I?" Jackie was completely lethal. Her mouth was a snarl, her eyes seemed piercing, and her voice was bleak and cold.

"Me." my voice shook. I hadn't been expecting this. I expected a gasp and then a tantrum, but not this.

"Now, put the shoes on or you'll be tortured for the next six months, everyday!" she threatened, yet it sounded more like a promise. My face expression must have been funny because Charlisa chuckled. I glared at her.

"You," Jackie pointed at Charlisa, "in the chair. NOW!" Charlisa gulped and now it was my turn to laugh. I slipped the deathtraps on and made my way out the closet.

"Done!" exclaimed Jackie, and I turned around to have a look at Charlisa.

"No! It's a surprise! Now sit on my bed in your room and wait for my cue."

"What cue? What are you talking about?" I was confused.

"Honestly? I want to be there when you see yourself in the mirror, Bella! Now, Randi, then Charlisa, then you, then me! Now shoo, shoo. Go to your room and wait. I must get ready!" she ran back inside her closet and the door closed shut. I sighed and ran to my room.

I lay on the bed and closed my eyes. Forks High School. The place we had met. The place where I had thought I met _my family_. So many memories, so much pain. I felt a pang in my heart, followed by anger. Why was I wallowing in dispair? I wasn't anything to them! They left me! They threw me away like trash!

Charlie. I ws hit by a wave of sorrow at the thought of my father. Had he lived to be at least 90? Where had he been buried? Did he remarry? What about Renee? Did she live a long happy life along side Phil? Did they have any children? Was I an older sister? Where had they been buried? Here in Forks? In Pheniox? Or Jacksonville? Or another random place they moved to?

My mind raced with unknown questions. It was no longer a thirst for the anwers, it was need to the point of pain. I was so caught up in my unanswered question, that I didn't even hear the opening of the door.

"Bells? Bella, are you...alright?" a soft, bass voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Eric. Why?" I replied, my eyes still closed. I had to be strong. I couldn't let them see how much being back in Forks affected me.

"You've hardly spoken to anybody since you got here. You're always cooped up in this room." He had me there. Ugh! Was I really that obvious?

"No you aren't _completely _obvious, it's just that I know you that well." he explained. I opened my eyes to give him a confused look.

"Now, your _facial expressions _could use some help." he chuckled as I glared at him.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Eric and I both grimanced. Jacqueline only used my full name when I did something wrong or was irritated at me.

"What?"

"COME HERE!" she demanded.

"Looks like my cue to leave." Eric said and darted out the door. Scaredy cat! I sighed and made my _slow _pace to Jackie's room. When I got there, Jackie was no longer in her pajamas.

She wore bright red skinny jeans, artfully ripped here and there. She wore a metallic gold strapless top, and a bright red stylish vest on top. Her long black hair had been transformed 3 ½ inches shorter than normal. It was pin straight, with few curls. On her feet she wore metallic gold ballet flats. _Ballet flats_? _She _can wear _ballet flats_, but _I _had to wear _death traps_!

"What? Doesn't it look nice?" she asked, twirling around, giving me a full view of her outfit.

"Yeah, you looking dashing but would you like—" she cut me off.

"Bella, sweetie, no one has said dashing in like...10 years. Precision of language, please!"

"Fine," I grumbled, "you look gorgeous. Now, why do you get to wear ballet flats, whereas I was forced to were death traps?"

"Silly Bella! The Jimmy Choos look _way _better on you with that outfit than any ballet flats I own." she explained, her eyes bright and warm...No!

"Stop trying to hypnotise me!" I closed my eyes quickly and refused to look at her.

"What? Bella, my power isn't hypnosis." her tone full of fake innocence.

"I'll keep the shoes on! Just stop it!"

"Mmm...okay! Now come on! Look at yourself in the mirror, I didn't let you before beacuse I personally wanted to see your expression, but I had to do Charlisa after you then Randi so I didn't have time. Then we would've been late to school, on the first day no less!" she said pulling out a full length mirror from God knows where.

She took a deep breathe, "Now...look!" So I did. I gasped.

There in the mirror was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her mahogany colored hair was down, it cascaded in curls down her back. She had full, pink lips covered in clear lip gloss. Her eyes were framed with long eyelashes and dark blue eyeliner. Her eyeshadow was a dark smoky blue. She had high cheek bones that showed a small tint of pink.

She wore a sapphire blue kimono top that tightened under the bosom, showing her cleavage. She wore dark blue skinny jeans, artfully faded, and silver high heels. She wore silver hoop earrings and a silver and sapphire pendant that held the family crest. She was utterly stunning, but who was she?

"Do you like it? I mean I could let you wear ballet flats if it make you feel better." Jackie whispered timidly. I shook my hea

"I look great! Thank you so much!" I exculted.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't do anything, just added the lipgloss, eyeliner, and eyeshadow. The rest is all you."

"Okay. Now come on or we're going to be late." I grabbed her armed and dragged her out of the room, down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Guys hurry up!" I shouted. I was answered by a chorus of, "Coming!" The sound of doors opening and closing was heard and then the whisper of wind.

Charlisa wore a lime green and white stripped halter top. She wore a white denim mini skirt and strappy lime green 1 ½ heels. Her short brown hair was spiked out as always. She wore clear lip gloss, some light pink blush, and a dash of lime green eyeshadow. She wore the family crest on a ocean blue colored ribbon on her wrist. Her crest was in turqoise and topaz.

Jason wore a lime green collared polo shirt and white jean shorts. He wore the lime green Converse that Jackie had bought him. His dark hair was gelled up at the front. He wore the family crest on a sports cuff at his wrist. His was turqoise and topaz as well.

Randi wore a blood red tube top with a stylish white vest on top. The vest showed a lot of cleavage. She wore white, jean skinny jeans that were artfully ripped. She wore blood red ballet flats. Her dirty blonde hair hung in beautiful curls. A pair of stylish, white sunglasses worked as a hairband. She wore watermelon lip gloss, pink blush, and black eyeliner. She, like me, wore the family crest on a pendant except hers was emerald green and copper.

James was wearing a blood red, collared shirt with small white horizantal strips. He wore white jean shorts and red Converse. He also wore the family crest on a sports cuff and, like Randi's was, emerald green and copper.

Eric wore dark black jeans and a dark grey, short sleeved, button up shirt. The sleeves were cuffed. His light brown skin glowed, like Jackie's, against the dark colors. He wore all black Converse. At his wrist was a black sports cuff with the family crest. His was plain white.

Jackie squealed and we all gave her a questioning look.

"What?"—she shrugged—"Can't I be happy that we look perfect?"

"Hey, where's your family crest?" asked Jason. Jackie's hand flew to her neck and then she flew up the stairs.

Randi chuckled, "Sometimes Jackie stresses to much on lookin' good that she forgets things."

"Shut up country bumpkin." Jackie muttered as she came down the stairs. She wore a pendant too; her family crest was made of rubies and gold. Randi growled and stuck out her tounge.

"Very mature, guys." Charlisa commented, amused.

"Whatever. Look, come on we gotta leave now if we want to be on time." Eric declared.

"Alright. Um...How about, Eric you can take Bella's black 2010 Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupe. Jason, you and Charlisa, take the red Audi RS4. James, you and Randi can take the green Camaro. I'll take my Corvette Grand, I'll simply change the color into a gold. Bella you can ride with me or Eric."

"I'll ride with you."

"Okay, let's go people!" She rushed out of the living room and into the garage. Randi opened the cabinet where we kept the keys to all the cars and grabbed them. She proceeded to throw them. I caught Jackie's keys seeing as she was busy.

Jackie's hand caressed the hood of her car. She closed her eyes in deep concentration; slowly gold color oozed from under her hand turning the car a metallic gold instead of its original dark purple. Her look of concentration broked and turned into a grin.

"All done. Now, come on Bella." She got into the driver's seat and I followed into the passenger seat. I gave her the keys, she set them into the ignition and the car purred to life. Jackie gave a satisfied sigh, the car lurched forward and we were racing out the driveway.

We raced across the highway at a speed so fast a human would only see blurs. I saw every little thing in exact detail. I could hear birds chirping their songs five miles away. The little hairs on every leaf...

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Jackie's shrill scream cut through my thoughts. A silver Volvo had cut in front of Jackie so she had to slam the brakes. The force was so great that my torso slung forward a bit. Jackie blasted the horn and then raced after the Volvo.

"Jackie..." I trailed off; she glared at me, her face set in a snarl. I heard chuckling and turned towards my window. Eric was in _my _car, laughing at Jackie. The Volvo driver seemed to notice us, well Jackie, and accelerated more.

"OH, HELL NA!" The speedometer needle reached 197 m.p.h. She cut in front of the Volvo and the poor Volvo driver tried to get in front of her, but Jackie swerved everytime, blocking their path.

Jackie let out a giggle which built into a laugh. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?" I giggled. That was Jackie alright. Jackie sped off leaving the Volvo in the dust.

"Really Jackie? Really?" I questioned, my tone light and teasing.

"What? No stupid, shiny Volvo owner is gunna cut in front of me. Uh-uh. No way. Who does he think he is? Cutting on front in me like that. I should go back and rip that guy's head off." I grinned at her; then realisation washed over me. I'd heard someone say the exact same sentence once before. No! I wouldn't think of that.

"We're here!" exulted Jackie, slowing down and entered the parking lot. She parked into a space near the entrance, and shortly after she parked our family arrived. Jackie smiled at me, then we both exited the car.

"Yo, Jacizzle, that wuz like da bestest drivin' eva! Dat dumb driver didn't even see ya comin'!" Jason said as soon as we all got out.

"Trying the ganster thing again, Jason?" Eric asked, a smile plastered on his face.

"Yo, bra! Quit crampin' ma style!"

"For realz, E. Ya so borin' turtlez don't wanna be talkin' to ya." Jackie teased. Eric answered with an eye roll.

"Enough of all this ghetto talk. Yall all wanna-be-black." Charlisa answered with a smirk.

"Oh, wateva hatea!" Randi was in this too. Oh no.

"Come on guys, be mature. We have to go to the office to get our schedules. Remember the stories. Jacqueline and Eric Gonzalez, Randi Elmore, Bella Swan, Jason Howards and James Stark." I stated.

"Fine." everyone grumbled. Jackie gave in a deep sigh then she stiffened.

"What? What's wrong?" Eric inquired, worry set in his face.

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Jason asked as he sniffed the air.

"Chicken butt, Jason." Jackie answered sarcastically.

"Really? You smell chicken butt, 'cause I smell vampire." I froze. I breathed in deeply.

The air tasted of rain and plants: of gasoline and human blood, of paper and ink, of the grabage humans eat. The air tasted fine to me, but there was a sweet overtone. Like of a day old scent that smelt of lavender, honey, and sunshine. It was such a sweet wonderful scent.

"Guys, we gotta be careful. Vamps in the area. We don't know if they're friendly, so we protect the school. Don't make ourselves known. Act human. We follow the scent tonight, check it out. Alright?" Stark instructed; he was our battle strategist. We nodded and proceeded to make our way to the office, until I heard my name.

"Bella?" someone gasped. I turned around, my hair flying around me. Nobody knew my name, except my family of course; I hadn't even entered the office yet. When I saw who it was my blood ran cold. **(a/n: metaphorically speaking, of course. vamps don't have blood.)**

"No." I shook my head. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! They aren't suppose to be here. Growls erupted from my family, more loudly from Eric and Jackie. The formed into a half circle, obscuring their vision of me.

There in front of me stood Adonis himself.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am so sorry. I don't know how this chapter repeated itself. I am sorry for any inconveniences. Please review!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**-Hermione_Cullen,Vamp-Wiz**


	6. Bella?

**________________________******

_______________________****_

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker! Life is kinda crazy at the moment.

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer, not mine.

* * *

_Edward, sweetie, please come on out. You'll be late for school, again._

Esme's worried thoughts momentarily broke through my abyss of misery. I was currently curled into a position of sorrow on the filthy floor of my room.

My room was completely distroyed. CDs thrown everywhere, worn clothes, crumbled up pieces of paper. I never cleaned up. My life was an endless cycle of depression; go to school, come home, curl into a ball, float in a pit of despair all night, and do the same thing again the next day.

My world used to be so bright, so colorful. I was floating in a sea of pure happiness. The water was still, the water clear and blue, the sun high in the sky so warm, my arms around the only center of the universe. Bella.

A soft wimper escaped at the thought of her. Her beautiful mahogany hair, her full pink lips, her warm chocolate eyes, warm ivory skin, so soft, like silk over glass. Pearl colored teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. The astonishing red blush of her cheeks, the intoxicating smell of freesias in her scent; the taste still in my tongue, in my lungs.

_Edward, please. You're making Esme worry. _Alice thought to me. With a low groan I pushed my limbs to move. I stood from my fatal position and looked around at my dark room.

That sea of happiness had turned into a sea of despair and pain. The sun was gone to be replaced by dark gray, bleak skies, the water was the darkest of blacks, and the center of the universe had drowned. She was gone, and with her went my heart.

I slipped on a random black button on shirt, black slacks, and simple black shoes. I might as well dress to go along for the mood. No one was the same. Emmett didn't joke, Alice didn't shop like she used to, Carlisle spends more time at the hospital, Jasper's gone most of days, Esme doesn't renovate anymore, and even Rosalie was affected. Cold, heartless Rosalie, whom seemed to hate Bella with a fiery passion, didn't work on cars, she didn't shop. It was bad, but I was only aware of the pain in my heart.

_Edward, please, I know you're in pain, but you're making me depressed. _Jasper's thoughts gave me a small warning before a wall of joy hit me. I snarled and glared at my brother. Couldn't he feel I didn't want to be happy? I didn't deserve happiness. I deserve to go to hell for being a monster. A cold, heartless, soulless monster who actually believed he deserved happiness. How pathetic I am.

_Edward. I know what you're going through. I've been there, I know it hurts, but sooner or later you're going to have to pull yourself together for your family. This pain is mutual for all of us, not just you. I'm not pushing you to be all happy, but at least try to make an effort, please. _Israel's thoughts were a slap in the face. His words were true, this pain wasn't just my pain. It was also their's. There I go again being the self-centered monster that I am.

Israel is a vampire that joined us a couple of years after we left Forks; after we left Bella. We found him out in the woods, starved, depressed, and about to be eaten by a mountain lion. Emmett finished of the lion while Jasper brought him to Carlisle. Alice begged Carlisle to change him, apparently she had had a vision about his vampire future, so now I wasn't the only left over wheel.

Israel had Mexican features, seeing as though his parents were. He had jet black messy hair. He went through almost the exact same pain I'm going throuhg except he's on the other end. A girl, a very important girl, left him. He was some girl's Bella.

"Edward, you drive." Alice said, her voice lacking the joy we had once felt. I gave her a sharp, curt nod and ran to my Volvo.

I had sat in this Volvo for 3 weeks after we left, refusing to leave for anything; not even hunting. I had stayed in this Volvo to simply smell her scent once again. To remember her in every detail, before I made the mistake. Her beautiful scent had now dissipated into nothing. My sibilings enter my car, Alice in the front, but I barely noticed.

I felt numb, like only my mind was capable of self control, not my body. I sped down the street making my way to my own personal hell. My mind wondered off, leaving my body numbed. I don't know what I was seeing or what my siblings were murmuring behind me, nor could I hear their thoughts. It was just me and my thoughts. My thoughts were rudely inturrupted when my body heard a shrill scream, "YOU ASSHOLE!"

My mind returned to my body and once more I knew what was happening. My body, driving, had cut in front of another car. A metallic gold Corvette Grand. The driver was angry and blew the horn, another person, perhaps a passenger, whispered, "Jackie..."

Such an angelic voice.

"Dude, speed up. Psycho human on our tail." Emmett muttered. My body pressed down on the petal causing the car to speed up. In the mirror I saw the Corvette now next to a Mercedes-Benz E-Class Coupe.

"OH, HELL NA!" The Corvette driver, female I assumed by the sorprano voice, was outraged. A bass chuckle, male, came from the Mercedes driver. The Corvette accelerated, trying to get in front of me.

"Nice car. A 2010 Corvette Grand, up to 250 mph. Though I've never seen it in gold before...weird." Rosalie muttered.

The Corvette driver manuvered her way infront of me. My body was expecting the outrage and exhiliration it used to get from the speed and challenge, but it never came. This was the first time in years that I've had any strong emotion apart from despair and sorrow. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES?" The Corvette driver exulted in pure triumph, before speeding off, leaving my car in the dust.

"You just got you're butt kicked by a pyschopathic human. That's sad." Emmett said. I simply shrugged and continued thinking.

_Almost to school...hm...WHY CAN'T I SEE ANYTHING? _Alice's outraged burst had me looking at her, blankly as always. _I tried to see the events for today, you know incase, but I can't see anything! _

"Maybe there's nothing to see." my voice came out bleak and monotone. My siblings in the back flashed glances between Alice and I. _No, this morning I saw up to when we see the Corvette then...poof! Nothing. What was the driver thinking of?_

Now that she brought up the subject, I had heard a single word from the driver. I heard Emmett's wines about losing, Rosalie's praises, and Jasper's analyzes of how childish this how thing was, and Israel's blank thoughts on how cool the Corvette looked in gold but nothing from the Corvette driver, or passenger. Not even the Mercedes driver. I haven't had this problem in 58 years, ever since...

"Nothing." My siblings looked at me with curiousity.

"How could you have heard nothing?" Alice inquired aloud. _Heard nothing what?_ Jasper mentally thought to me.

"Nothing. I heard nothing. Simple. School up ahead." I was fully aware of the swirl of thoughts, of the small gasp from Rosalie, but I ignored them. I pulled into the parking lot and parked into the usual spot.

_Hey, Edward isn't that the Corvette Grand that just beat you. Oh! Look it's next to the Mercedes-Benz. The driver was one of the new students! _Emmett's thoughts were correct. There sat the gold Corvette next to the midnight blue Mercedes. There also was a blood red Audi and a green Camaro. Huddled in front of the cars were 7 kids, all about the age of 17, four female, three males.

One female had dark black hair the went past her shoulders. She had full lips, well tanned skin. Her features were obviously Mexican. Her eyes topaz, she had..topaz? Vampire.

Another had short dark brown hair that barely reached her chin. She had perfect mocha skin that made her topaz eyes pop. Full lips and high cheek bones. There was a dirty blonde headed female; she had pale skin, almond shaped eyes, and full pink lips. They were all very pretty, but the brunette was by far the most beautiful.

Her mahogany hair was a cascade of curls down her back. She had curves in to right places, she gave of an aura of pure bliss, she looked so warm. Her back was to me but it felt like she had a metal cable tied to the place where my heart showed be and was tugging.

The males were ordinary, well as ordinary as any other vampire male I had seen. Handsome, caused human females to feel hormonal; the usual. One had dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes; another was obviously hispanic with messy black hair, and the last had dark brown hair with light brown skin.

The new vampire students were joking around until the brunette muttered something, they nodded in unision and began walking in the direction of the office.

My heart tugged forward, in the direction of the brunette. My feet dragged foward, walking after them. My siblings gave each other confused looks before following after me. The brunette turned and I was givin a instant look at her face.

Oh! So beautiful! Plump, pink full lips, high cheekbones, ivory/alabaster colored skin, liquid topaz eyes, framed by a set of long lashes. Her pearl white teeth dug into her bottom lip, subconsiously. Every detail seemed so familiar yet alien. This beauty looked like...

"Bella?" my voice, for the first time in decades, showed emotion. My heart swelled, I felt breathless.

The brunette turned, her beautiful mahogany flying around her. Her eyes widened in surprise when her precious gaze fell upon me. Her topaz eyes showed pure pain and surprise. Bella. My Bella. She was alive!

Growls erupted from her siblings I presumed they were. They quickly formed a half circle around her with the black haired hispanic girl and the black haired Mexican male in the front, half crouched and growling the loudest. Their eyes turned black with rage. What had I done?

"There are humans present." Alice's voice sounded breatheless yet bleak.

The dirty blonde headed female stood erect and answered in a tone of pure rage, "Of course. This isn't the time or place. Come on. Let's go."

"Jacqueline? Jackie? It can't be." Israel's thoughts went haywire. Was this girl the one whom had left him?

The hispanic black haired female blackened eyes snapped to Israel at the mention of her name. Her eyes went wide, her spine erected, her hand snapped to her chest, and her mouth made an "o".

The hispanic male next to her growled slightly at the sight of Israel, then when the hispanic female began shacking her head 'no' and trembling, he proceeded to comfort her. The blonde headed and short African American, females gasped and threw glances between Israel and the female.

I was oblivious throughout the entire silent exchange. I only had eyes for my Bella. She was still wide eyed and her once brown eyes seemed to have glazed over. She stared blankly at every face of my sibling again and again: but never mine. My repaired heart ripped slightly. She was probably repulsed at me. I made her a...a monster. A soulless, repulsive monster.*

"Stay away from them!" the hispanic male sneered. His arms were wrapped around the hispanic male and _my _Bella. A growl built in my chest and was threatening to erupt until I realized something; she wasn't my Bella anymore. I had left her; this male could very well be her...her mate.

"Eric? Is that you?" Israel asked incredulously. The male gave a single dark chuckle.

"Small world isn't it." he gave a cold smirk. My siblings thoughts were haywire, thinking the same thing I was. _What's going on?_

"You guys...know each other?" Jasper asked. The hispanic male, Eric as Israel had called him, gave another dark chuckle.

"Haven't told the everything I see, Israel." he taunted Israel then stared at me, " but then again you do live with bastards who doesn't care about anyone but themselves. SO why would they care?"

"Eric. Enough." The hispanic girl under Eric's arm, Israel had said her name was Jacqueline, spoke breatheless; starring at nothing except her shoes.

"Jackie..." he trailed off. Jacqueline turned stiff then place her hand on Eric's forearm. Slowly Eric began to flinch. "Okay." his voice came out a little high pitched and in pain. A small sly grin grew on Jacuqline's face then fell. She looked at me and her gaze turned cold then her gaze switched to Bella's stunned form.

"Come on. Get her inside." Jacqueline ordered Eric and they retreated to the school building, but not before Jacqueline gave me one more cold glare.

"What...was...that?" Rosalie sounded stuplified. The dirty blonde and dark haired females shook their heads at the retreating forms, then glanced at Israel before staring at Rosalie. The blonde spoke first.

"That, was Eric being over protective of '_his_' girls." She then walked into the arms of the of the dirty blonde male.

"And then Jackie having a small cool off," she smiled softly and scoffed slightly at a double meaning of her words, "and Bella having a black out." She then, like the dirty blonde, walked into the arms of the dark haired male.

"Names Charlisa by the way and this is Jason." She pointed to herself and the dark haired male.

"I am James," I fought the urge to growl at the name, "but call me Stark. This is my mate Randi." he introduced himself and the dirty blonde haired female.

"Well, I'm Alice. Hi. This is my mate Jasper. That's Rosalie and Emmett. And that's Israel. This is Edward." Alice introduced us, but they didn't seem like this was new information for them.

"We know..." Started Charlisa.

"Bella spoke of you before." Jason finished. My mind raced. Bella talked about us; good or bad? Is that why Eric was angry with me?

"Anyway, look we don't want trouble, but if you hurt our sisters," Jason started.

"We won't hesitate to attack." Jam...Stark finished. _What's with this family and finishing each others sentences? That's just creepy! And who are they going to attack? Not us! Not with Awesome Emmett on our side! _Emmett's thoughts were naïve, as always.

"If you attack, we'll attack back. And we'll win! Right Alice?" Emmett sounded so confident, but Alice's face scrunched up in confusion. _Edward, I still can't see anything! Blank. Ugh! _Randi chuckled causing all of us to look at her. She reached out, keeping one hand on Stark, and touched Charlisa's forearm.

"I see. Funny. Bella's pulling through." she smiled a smirk before her gaze went blank and her eyes glazed over. _She kind of looks how Alice looks when she's having a vision._ Jasper thought. Suddenly her eyes unglazed and she stared at the school buliding, worried.

"What did you see?" Jason and Stark asked.

_See? Maybe she can see the future like me, Edward. Maybe that's why I can't see. We cancel each other out! _Alice's thoughts.

_Another vampire with premotion? Strange. No two powers are ever the same._ Jasper's thoughts.

_These vampires aren't very smart. She obviously saw the grass, some ugly cars, tasty humans, that birdie in the tree..._ Why do I even bother with Emmett?

_Nice car that Audi RS4. Wish I had one, but Carlisle took my credit card. Shoot! That'll be my gift to my self. _Rosalie and cars.

_Jacqueline is alive? She is here? Is she with Eric? Who changed her? Does she hate me? _Israel was worring about Jacqueline.

Charlisa's dark hand reached out to touch Randi's arm and a knowing look pasted threw them; all of them.

"We'd love to stay in talk but we don't want to be late for the first day of school. See you around, vampires." Jason stated and his siblings nodded in agreement.

"Wait!" Israel cried. They turned to look at him. "How about we get together later and...discuss...some things." They began to give each other wary looks.

"We'll...think about it and inform you later." Stark said and they quickly retreated into the building, leaving my family and I dumbfounded.

"What was that about? Israel, you know them?" Jasper inquired. Israel gave a small stiff nod but his seemed focused on the spot where, minutes ago, Jacqueline had been.

"Are they...from your," Rosalie's voice suddenly became a whisper, "human life?"

"Yeah. Jacqueline was, is, the girl I told you about. Eric used to be my best friend, Jacqueline's too, it just..." he trailed off.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. _She _dumped _you_, but _she _looked like it was the other way around. Bella's behavior I can understand but she looked like she'd seen a ghost." Alice's words shreaded threw my heart and again I felt my mind begin to leave my body. I was on cloud nine.

My Bella. My beautiful Bella was alive, well immortal anyway. Would she take me back, even after all I put her through? Who had turned her? What had happened since I left? When was she changed? She didn't look a day over 18.*

"Edward? Edward!" Emmett's harsh shoutings broke me from my trance.

"What?" My voice sounded dark and harsh, yet it also sounded out of breathe.

"The bell's about to ring and if you don't get to class on time, I see you getting detention. Esme won't like that so come on!" Her small petite arm made a sranglehold around my wrist and dragge me to class.

The teacher drowned on and on about endless Math. Like I didn't already know this. My mind wondered back again to Bella's deer-caught-in-headlights look. She looked beautiful, not that she wasn't beautiful before but immortality suited her well. Very well.

I imagined holding her—touching her—once more. Her soft silk pale skin under my arms; tracing her pink, plump, full lips. Running my hand through her soft hair. a sigh of contentment escaped my lips. I heard someone—someone far away—clear their throat.

" Class, these are our newest students. Jacqueline and Eric Gonzalez and Bella Swan. Ms. and Mr. Gonzalez there's an empty table back there in the corner. Ms. Swan, there's only one other available sit here next to Mr. Cullen."

Bella's face snapped up—she had been looking at the floor—and stared wide-eyed at her siblings. Eric looked murderous and Jacqueline looked concerned.

So much for Math being boring. Jacqueline's eyes widen a little then she spoke to the teacher.

"Actually, Mr. Walker, I prefer to sit away from my dear brother. He usually distracts me from my studies and I don't like failing." She gave the teacher a small smile, sending his heart speeding as well as his thoughts. _She's gorgeous. What I'd give to be seventeen again. Come on, Richard, you're happily married. _

"Alright, Ms. Gonzalez. Mr. Gonzalez and Ms. Swan, you two will take the table in the back and you, Ms. Gonzalez, can sit next to Mr. Cullen."

"That'll be fine. Thank you." She gave another small smile, then her face became bleak. She practically dragged herself to my, _our_, table. As Eric and Bella walked past she through Eric a dark glare, before turning into a sympathetic glance at Bella.

The teacher continued on the lesson. Half way through the lecture in my peripheral vision I saw Jacqueline produce a piece of paper. She scribbled a small note in elegant script. She proceeded to turn her gaze to then back to her siblings.

I looked as well. Bella and Eric were whispering so quietly that I couldn't hear. Jacqueline glanced back at nervously, before quickly slipping me the note. The bell rang and she practically ran out the door, as did Eric and Bella. I stared, stunned, at the note.

There, written, were four words that gave me another strand of hope.

_I can help you._

* * *

***-Edward isn't calling Bella a repulsive, soulless monster. He's refering to the fact that Bella doesn't deserve to be what he is, which, in his opinion, is a repulsive monster.**

**A/N: Did you like it? Did I capture Edward correctly? Please review. And before I forget, a big thank you to anybody who brought to my attention that the previous chapter has somehow acciedently repeated itself. I will be going back shortly and correcting that problem as well as any other errors I have seen. **

**Is anyone interested in beta-ing? I am somewhat desperate need of one. If you are interested in beta-ing this story please PM me. Thanks.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**-Hermione_Cullen,Vamp-Wiz**


	7. Loosing It

**________________________****________________________******

_______________________****_

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, and is added this story to their story aleerts list. I really appreciate it. I'd like to thank on person who gave the bestest review, RANDOM PERSON! Her/His review made me jump up and down;my best friends thought I had something in my pants! I wish I knew who you were and that I could thank you through PM's but...Your review unfortunately wasn't verified! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you, RANDOM PERSON, because your review, and my best friend's pep talks and bugging, made me sit done and type! Thank-you!

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I simply changed the plot slightly and twisted her characters to fit mine.

* * *

******CHAPTER 6******

I let out a small wimper. I hated this! Why, oh why, did I have to loose control? Now of all times! I felt the cold tingle that I felt whenever I lost control.

I had two powers—well three, maybe—I had a physical and mental shield. I could protect my mind, which is why Ed—_he_ couldn't read my thoughts as a human. My physical shield kept anyone at bay. My other power was the fifth element; spirit.

If anyone was severly injured I could cleanse their soul, and any wounds would heal instantly. Because of it I could also have human traits, if I wanted to have them. I could cry, I could eat, I could sleep, human things like that. I spread that to my family from time to time. We chose to be able to eat and cry, and on the occasional very boring day, I would put us to sleep. I could also blush. That, I could not control, unfortunately, but I could make it translucent on my alabaster skin so it wouldn't show.

Thanks to my spirit, I can absorb any power. I know have all my family's powers except the elemental ones, I just choose not to use them. I also have tons more from where we come across random nomadic vampires.

Also because of my spirit, whenever I experience extreme trauma, stress, or shock, my spirit will shut down, to keep away the pain. I would literally shut down. I couldn't move; couldn't talk. I could hear slightly, but it would sound as if the talking was taking part a mile away.

"There are humans present." A tinkling voice said. The kind of voice that was usualy paired with pixies and pink. The tone sounded much to far away, but I could detect something familiar about it.

"Of course. This isn't the time or place. Come on. Let's go." Randi. That had to be Randi. Her voice sounded far away, but closer than the first. I began to feel numb. I couldn't fell anything. I lost all connections to reality. I had shut down.

I was floating in a sea of darkness. An endless sea of despair. Then a comet of bright color shot through the gloomy heavens. Much too bright; my eyes tingled. I couldn't see, I was blinded.

I was greeted back into reality by a bleak, pale gray sky. It seemed too blurred. Where was I? The endless swirls of pearl gray seemed distorted. Then they vanished only to be replaced again with endless black.

_Help! Where am I? I can't see! Please, someone help! _I wanted to scream out, but the words caught in my throat. More color shot across the black.

I saw the blurred shape of a pale brown figure with shadowy hair above me. _Can you help me?_ ran through my mind. Was this figure trying to hurt me?

The comet left as quickly as it had appeared.

In the distance of this wonderland I heard the calling of a name. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?"

Even from far away, desperation leaked in the caller's voice. The distant chanting was soft at first, then louder, and louder...and louder. It began to increase in volume that I could imagine the caller right beside me.

"Bella!"

The screech was ear craking. I felt my body flinch. Couldn't this person look somewhere else?

I felt my body being rocked back and forth. Not the type of rocking that a mother would to her newborn child, but a violent rocking a desperate person would to a dead corpse. Sobbing shot through the air.

I didn't know who was crying, but their whimpers made my heart wrench. The numb feeling that had gripped my brain slowly retreated.

I began feeling my limbs. I forced my eyes open. I was met with a eggshell white ceiling and off white walls.

"Oh, Bella! Thank goodness!" A beautiful girl hugged me. She had amazing tan skin; full, plump lips, high cheekbones, and amazing liquid topaz eyes. I tenced. I didn't know this stranger, and she was hugging me.

I flipped backward, as I realized I was laid on a science lab table. I vicious growl escaped my lips. Next to the now startled woman stood an equally beautiful man. He too had amazing tanned skin, high cheekbones, his lips seemed well plumbed, and he too held topaz eyes. They held features that made me know they were hispanic in heritage.

"Bella? Oh, Bella." she sobbed. Bella? Who was this Bella?

"It's alright, Jackie. She just needs a few minutes to get...collected. This is only natural." The tenderness in his voice and the name triggered something in the depths of my mind.

Suddenly, in a flash of light, memories hit me. Of course I knew them! Eric and Jacqueline! Guilt gripped me, washing away the relief I had felt. How could I have forgotten my brother and sister? What kind of person was I?

"Don't worry about it Bella. It was only natural." Eric, once again, read my face like an open book.

"But I growled at you!" I exclaimed, repulsed at myself for being capable of such blasphemy. **(sound familiar?*wink wink*)**

"Again it was only natural Bella. It's our instinct." He triend to soothe me, and had failed, and he knew that.

"But I made Jackie cry!" My gaze snapped to Jackie's face. Her expression was a small, sad smile.

"Don't worry about it. That's just me. I always do that when you...lose yourself." she smiled a small reasuring smile.

"Fine." I grumbled. The white-on-white room made me feel consricted. I felt the sudden urge to jump out the window and run. To feel the wind on my face, to feel the soft dirt under my feet. To smell the musky scent of the forest, the smell of upcoming rain.

"Don't. We gotta get to class. You can run later. Plus, we kinda got a big problem on our hands. _Un grande problema._" Jackie ended with spanish, which ment it was serious.

I sighed. _They _had miraculous appeared, in Forks!

"I know. It's like kismet from the past came and bit you in the as—in the butt." I threw her a confused look.

"He's back."

"Who?"

"No one important. At any cost we must keep Bastard #1 away from you, and Bastard #2 away from Jackie." Eric spoke harsh and dark.

"Who's Bastard #2?" I asked, my curiousity sparked. Who was this person, and why did Eric's voice go hard as stone when metioning him? Jackie sighed and glanced at Eric's face before looking at me.

"Israel is with them, Bella. He's alive." Her voice came out in a death whisper I almost had to strain to hear. Israel? The boy Jackie left in her human life?

"Yes, _that _boy."

"What? How? We helped you look for him years ago and nothing! The newspaper said he was mauled by a...by a bear! We even saw the gravestone, for God's sake!" I exclaimed.

"Well, apparently it wasn't a bear attack. Vampire attack." her face was sad.

"Enough! Look, you left him Jackie. Quit acting like it was the other way around! You know if you would have had more courage and guts we wouldn't be here! You're pathetic! Here you are willowing in you pathetic pain, when you LEFT HIM!" Eric screamed, his words freezing me to the core. He never dared to talk to her like that.

Jackie's jaw tightened and her eyes turned hard and cold. She glared at him with pure loathing. Then, abruptedly, her jaw slackened and her eyes melted. Her head dropped, she stared at her shoes, not saying anything. I heard her tear before I saw it. The tiny droplet rolled of her smooth cheek before splatting against the tile floor. Her body vibrated as she let the sobs take over.

"I c...c...can't be..believe...you...j...j...just said...th..that..to..me." One second I was standing unhumanly erect and still 8 feet away from her, and in the other I was wrapping my arms around her. Her tears mixed with mine splatted against the floor.

I cried for her. I cried for Edward. Most importantly I cried for me. Through my blurry vision I saw Eric stare horrified at Jackie. My tears began to run dry. I had no more to cry. Edward had taken those too. Jackie was shaking under my arms. The _swoosh! _of a door opening interrupted the dreary silence.

"How could you?" Charlisa screamed at Eric.

"Stop. Please, stop." Jackie moaned.

"No! She has every right to scream at him, Jackie!" Randi's hands shook with anger. James and Jason looked down right pissed at Eric.

"STOP!" Jackie exploded. They stared at her, surprised, as I did. Jackie usually never exploded like that.

"We keep Edward away from Bella. And if we can, all the Cullens." She spoke in a deadly monotone.

"Actually Jackie, Is...Israel asked to have both covens meet and...talk."Jason explained in a tone that seemed to be asking permission.

"Then we go. We must tell them to stay away from us. If they ask for a coven leader, it's anyone that comes to mind first, not Bella. Anyone but Bella." She spoke in that same deadly monotone while glaring at Eric. Her tanned face was streaked with dry tears and her eyes seemed tinted with slight pink.

"I have your schedules. Here." Charlisa handed Jackie and me our schedules.

**First Period-AP Algebra, Richard Walker**

**Second Period-English, Donna Hughes**

**Third Period-Music, Robert Karg**

**Fourth Period-AP Science, Kelia Cox**

**Free Period**

**Lunch**

**Sixth Period-Biology, Frank Burner**

**Seventh Period-Gym, Coach Newton**

Jackie looked at her schedule then peeked at mine. Her tried tears were now gone and the pink in her eyes had disolved.

"We have every class together except for Music, Biology, and Free Period. I have Biology during your Free Period, I have Band while you have Biology, and while you're in Music I have a Free Period."

"I only have you guys for Lunch and Gym." Jason pouted. He,James, and Randi were passing as Seniors while Charlisa, Jackie, Eric and I were juniors.

"Same here." James and Randi said in perfect harmony.

"I have you guys for English, Lunch, and Gym. I have you Jackie for Band, too." Chalisa said with merth dripping in her voice.

"I have you for AP Algebra, Lunch, and Gym." Eric said miserably staring at Jackie with apologies in his eyes. Jackie ingnored him.

"Let's get going! We don't want to be late." Charlisa said. We filed out of the classroom we were in.

Jackie looked at her schedule and map of the school. "Follow me. I have gone here before." I said as I took the lead. Eric and Jackie followed silently. I could feel the tension in the air between them. As we came to a stop in front of the door to the Algebra, I heard Eric grit his teeth together.

"What?" I inquired. I knew he hated going to school, but not at the extreme that he would wear a murderous look on his face. Jackie wore a perplexed expression.

"He's in there. His scent leads to the inside." The way he said _he _made me automatically know he was talking about E...Edward.

"Come on. Just don't talk to him. Ignore him." Jackie pushed open the door. The teacher blinked in surprise then saw the note in our hands. I looked at the small group of students and sure enough, there he was. He stared out the window, not even acknowledging us.

His topaz eyes stared unfocased out the window. His array of bronze hair was messier than I remembered. The dark bruise-like mark under his eyes seemed more pronounced. Like he had been restless for years. The teacher—cleared his throat, grabbing the class's attention. In fear, I dropped my head and stared at my feet. I could not look into his eyes.

" Class, these are our newest students. Jacqueline and Eric Gonzalez and Bella Swan. Ms. and Mr. Gonzalez there's an empty table back there in the corner. Ms. Swan, there's only one other available sit here next to Mr. Cullen."

I snapped my head up rapidly and widen my eyes. What? No, no, no, No! I couldn't sit next to him. I stared at Eric and Jackie. Eric wore the same murderous look her wore coming in. Jackie had replaced her's with a concerned expression. Her eyes widen slightly before she turned back to the teacher.

"Actually, Mr. Walker, I prefer to sit away from my dear brother. He usually distracts me from my studies and I don't like failing." She finished with a small smile that sent the poor teacher's heart speeding.

"Alright, Ms. Gonzalez. Mr. Gonzalez and Ms. Swan, you two will take the table in the back and you, Ms. Gonzalez, can sit next to Mr. Cullen." There was the tiniest bit of lust in his voice that made Jackie grimace slightly.

"That'll be fine. Thank you." She gave another small smile, then her face became bleak. She practically dragged herself to her new table.

As Eric and I made our way to our table in the back, I felt myself wear a stunned expression. Jackie threw Eric a dark glare and gave me a sympathetic glance. She stared at the front, acting as if the person next to her was just another meaningless person, not the person that had broken my heart.

When we were situated, the teacher began to drone on and on.

"Why do you think she did it?" Eric whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"Do what?" I whispered at the same volume.

"Trade seats."

"For two reasons, I think. I don't know." I said.

"What are your two reasons?" he asked curiously.

"Reason number 1. So I wouldn't have to sit next to him. She knows better than anyone what it feels like to have to be close to somebody that brought you heart ache." My voice began to turn slightly hard at the end. Eric noticed that I'm sure, but he ignored it.

"And Reason number 2?" he asked significantly, like he knew the answer.

"She didn't want to sit next to _you_." He sighed.

"How could you say that? You know how much it hurt her to leave, but she had no other choice! Her father, Eric." I replied sullenly.

"I know that was uncalled for but—" I cut him off.

"That was completely uncalled for! And it will never be called for! You really hurt her, Eric. In the worst way possible."

"Look, I let my temper get the best of me, okay I admit that but...She acted like we expect you to act like. The bastard left you, so you were left broken-hearted. Jackie is Israel's Edward. She left him and she's acting like it's the other way around." He explained.

"Yeah, but that's your opinion. Still you had no right to burst at her like that. She is in pain."

We stayed silent for a while. I listen to the teacher continue his lecture when I heard Eric whisper again.

"Have you ever...Naw, never mind."

"What? What were you about to say?" I inquired. Had I ever, what?

"Nothing, forget I even said anything." He suddently looked uncomfortable.

"What? What were you going to ask?" I pressed. What could he possible have wanted to ask but was afraid to?

"Fine," he sighed, "Have you ever considered that maybe...Edward left for the same reason that Jackie left Israel. To protect you." I felt stupified.

"I mean," Eric spoke nervously, "you even told Jackie and I that he never wanted you to be in danger, and that he considered himself dangerous for you. You told us he said that it would have been better if he left. Than there was that thing with the papercut on your 18 birthday."

Of course, Edward always told me it was better if he didn't excist. That I didn't belong in his world. He always blamed himself and his kind whenever I was in danger. James for one. Edward had said for me to leave with my mother so he couldn't hurt me anymore. Then when his own brother had tried to eat me, I could only imagine what went through his head.

_Ding!_

The bella rang and I ran out the door, not once meeting his gaze. I walked to my next class in a daze, with Jackie next to me in silence.

What if Edward really did leave me to protect me?

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you like this one. I was kind of a filler chapter but it holds some serious events that will come into play later on. Once again, I am in need of a beta. My best friend proofread some of my chapters but recently she hasn't gotten them through my e-mails. Plus, currently she's away at camp, so unfortunately, this chapter has not been proofread or edited. I am sorry for the inconvenience. If anyone is intrested in betaing Moonlite Tears, please PM me or you could just send in a review. Either works. Thank-you.**_

**_Now, MONDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! Yup! *blows out candles on chocolate cake* I would get the most awesomest gift in the world if just 10 of you amazing readers would click that inviting green button and typed in simple words like, "I like it" or "Great Story" or even "Nice". Thanks._**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!_**

**_~Happy Birthday to Me!~_**

**_Hermione_-wiz_**


	8. Up To Something Big

**________________________****________________________******

_______________________****_

A/N: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I'm sorry I didn't update quicker! I would like to thank everybody who reviewed, favorited, and has added this story to their story alerts list. I really appreciate it. I am currently in the process of contacting the people whom volunteered to be my beta. Here's the next chapter- I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is the sole property of Stephanie Meyer. I simply changed the plot slightly and twisted her characters to fit mine.

* * *

*~*CHAPTER 7*~*

* * *

During our second period, Jackie seemed tence. She had a free period next. What as she planning to do? I didn't think about it much; maybe she was going into shock about seeing her love?

_DING!_

"Hey, Bella. Have a nice class. Bye!" I was left stupified. Jackie never acted like this. She was up to something. Something big.

"Hey, you're the new girl, Isabella?" I turned quickly turned. A small petite girl whispered, coming out like a question. She was pretty; dirty blonde hair, almost the color of hazelnut, light hazel eyes covered with a set of glasses, button nose, rosy cheeks and lips. Her eyes flashed with fear as if she was afraid I was going to slap her.

"Uh...just Bella." I replied giving her one of my brightest smile. This girls seemed nice. Her eyes widened slightly in shock, and suddenly I was hit with a wave of sorrow. Not many people were nice to this girl were they.

"Er...hi...Bella. I was wondering...if you needed any help...getting to your next class?" Her voice was dripping in shyness.

"Sure. I have...er," I pretended to look down at my schedule, " Music with Mr. Karg." Her heart beat accelerated, and I wondered why.

"I...uh...have that class next as well." I observed her and saw a book of sheet music in her hand. I smiled slighlty more.

"Great, would you like to lead the way, um..." I trailed off. I didn't know her name.

"Oh, um...my name is Asia. Asia Morrow." She slowly stuck out her hand. I shook it. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." She smiled a geniuine smile.

"You're name fits you perfectly." We walked down the hallway, and she was slowly coming out of an invisible shell. I raised an eyebrow.

"Bella means beautiful in Italian." She explained, her cheeks flooding with a light pink coloring. I smiled, remembering how I used to be like that. I smiled again.

"Thanks." I felt the familiar heat on my cheeks.

We continued to make our way to our music class. She talked softly and shyly, but not as she had before. She told me about the Music class and about she was also and Band and about how much I would love Music class.

"Just be careful." She finished, as we approached a door that was clear labeled in bold, black letters. _Music_ and descorated with treble clefts.

"Mr. Karg is a very patient man, but he will not tolerate back talking and/or bullying." She spoke so mature and well-mannered; I knew she was smart. Suddenly she lowered her voice and mumbled under her breathe, "Which is why I like his class. They can't make fun of me."

If I were a normal, _human_ teenager I wouldn't have been able to hear that. If I were a _human_ teenager I wouldn't have been angered by that. But I wasn't human. I hissed softly, but not loud enough for Asia to hear. Why would anyone want to bully this girl? Or woman?

"Come on!" Asia broke me out from whatever trance I had been in. She tugged lightly on my arm, pulling me inside. The room was simple. The walls were a soft, pale blue-gray and the the floor tiles were a dirty white. Plastic chairs were lined up into 4 cruved, hoeizantal lines. In front of every chair was a dark grey music stand. The chairs faced a single grand music stand.

The grand music stand held a conductor's wand, and 5 binders filled of sheet music. At least five feet behind the grand stand was an upright, oak piano, pushed up against the wall. There were 5 wide open doors leading to instrument closets. A book shelf faced the piano on the opposite wall filled with sorted folders, organized by instrument.

The lights weren't very bright, but the enitre wall facing the door was covered in windows. Under every window were trapizoid tables, hold every instrument in an orchastra, proudly put in display.

"This room also doubles as the Band Room." Asia whispered next to me. So that explains all the instruments.

"Come on. Let's sit up front." Asia smiled, but then her smile faltered. "I mean...if...you want to."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course." We sat in the front row and sat there, silently, waiting for the teacher to come out. Asia was pouring on her sheet music book. The class filed in and sat and chatted away.

_Have you seen the new kids?_

_Yeah, I have! OMG! Are they hot!_

_I know! I mean have you seen the blonde one? H-O-T, hottie!_

_They look kinda like the Cullens._

_I know right!_

_Hey look at her! She is sexy!_

_That's Isabella, I think._

_I gotta get me some of that!_

I mentally cringed. Have these teenagers no shame? Were they always so ruled by there hormones? I began to drown them out and I stared at the piano. Then a memory hit me, hard. It was heavily clouded, because it had been seen through clouded human eyes.

***~*Input from _Twilight_*~***

_He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys._

_And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction._

_Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"_

_"You wrote this?"I gasped, understanding._

_He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."_

_I closed my eyes, shaking my head._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."_

_The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes._

_"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet._

_I couldn't speak._

_"They like you, you know," he said conversationally. "Esme especially."_

_I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now._

_"Where did they go?"_

_"Very subtly giving us privacy, I suppose."_

_I sighed. "**They **like me. But Rosalie and Emmett..." I trailed off, not sure how to express my doubts._

_He frowned. "Don't worry about Rosalie,"he said, his eyes wide and persuasive. "She'll come around."_

_I pursed my lips skeptically. "Emmett?"_

_"Well, he thinks **I'm** a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie."_

_"What is it that upsets her?"I wasn't sure if I want to know the answer._

_He sighed deeply. "Rosalie struggles the most with...what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous."_

_"**Rosalie **is jealous of **me**?" I asked incredulously. I tried to imagine a universe in which someone as breathtaking as Rosalie would have any possible reason to feel jealous of someone like me._

_"You're human." He shrugged. "She wishes that she were, too."_

_"Oh," I muttered, still stunned. "Even Jasper, though..."_

_"That's really my fault," he said. "I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance."_

_I thought about the reason for that, and shuddered._

_"Esme and Carlisle...?" I continued quickly, to keep him from noticing._

_"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me...She's estatic. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction."_

_"Alice seems very. . .enthusiastic."_

_"Alice has her own way of looking at things," he said through tight lips._

_"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"_

_A moment of wordless communication passed between us. He realized that I knew he was keeping something from me. I realized he wasn't going to give anything away. Not now._

*~***End Input From _Twilight_***~*

Anger swept through me.

All of that had been lies. The all probably laughed afterwards think about how pathetically I had believed they liked me. And the secret. Alice's Secret. She probably saw how I would be dumped, and that made him feel guilty. So he lead me on.

_Except Rosalie_.

Rosalie. The only one brave enough not to lead me on. She showed her true disgust towards me. I respected her for that. She didn't make me think she like me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" A timid voice asked. I blinked back my realizations. I looked up and saw Asia next to me, a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. I had hoped immortality had made me a better liar, but not so far.

In Asia's hazel eyes flashed disbelief, but it left as soon as it came. She never dropped the concered look of her features.

"Are you sure? You blanked out, and stared at the piano, blankly. Then your facial expression completely changed and turned into one of pure anger and outrage. I thought I had done something wrong," she frowned slightly and her faint downcast expression made me feel guilty, "but then it turned into one of gratitude."

She must think I'm bi-polar. "Sorry. I kinda had a blast from the past. I'm sorry if I made you think I was angry at you. I was angry at myself."

"Why?" Her concerned expression turned into one of sympathy and confusion.

How was I going to explain my situation to her. Oh yeah, I got dumped by my vampire boyfriend 58 years ago. I got bit by a vampire and now here I am and he's here too. That would surely get me put in an asylum.

"It's alright. I can see you don't want to talk about it. Just know, Bella, I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks." I mumbled. I stayed silent the rest of the class period. We had to write a poem and turn it into a song, or just write a song. Easy. I had Randi and Jackie. As we filed out of the classroom, I stopped Asia.

"Hey. Um...would you like to sit with my family and I...at lunch?" Her eyes widened, as did some of the girls around that had heard.

"Um..yeah. Yeah, sure. I'd be honored." She smiled a geniuine smile, and I smiled one right back. This was the start to a beautiful friendship.

"Alright. See you there." She nodded and made her way to class. I had a free period next. What to do? What to do?

Jackie had Biology this period, I might as well check on her. Knowing her, she probably blew up at someone. I walked slowly to the Biology class, the same one where _he_—No! Don't think of him Bella!

I walked to the Biology room, but frowned when Jackie wasn't there. Where was she?

Just then I saw Jackie walking down the hallway, she glance at the map of the school, making sure that she was headed in the right direction.

"You're going the right direction." I stated, giggling at her startled expression.

"S'not very nice to sneek up on people, Bella. They might just want vengeance." She grinned at me wickedly.

"Well yes, but those people wouldn't dare hurt their sibling. Especially, in any emotional way, because that would be real bad, Jacqueline. Hurting someone, going behind someone's back, and being naughty with a person their sibling despises." I retorted, keeping my voice light and teasing.

I remembered the time I had pranked Jackie and her revenge was horrible. When we lived in Salem,Oregon, she had gone behind my back and told this guy that I was in love with him. Poor boy, I hated him. He followed me around until he left for college. I thought that would be the last time I would see him, but Jackie had thought ahead. She gave him my cell phone number and my e-mail address. I had to get a new phone and I deleted my account.

Jackie's eyes widened in horror. She looked scared, like any moment I would pounce on her and rip her limb from limb.

"What? You didn't do anything that bad. It's not like I returned his petty affections." I said, talking about the boy.

"Y...you didn't?" She asked quietly, her eyes still wide.

"Well of course not! He was like a lost puppy dog, following me everywhere. I was so thrilled when he left!"

Her wide eyes narrowed and filled with anger. "So you lead him on? Making him believe you loved him, then acted distraught after he left! That's sick, Bella. Real sick."

"What are you talking about Jacqueline? I never acted distraught after he left! When he left I was so happy! As were you, you said, and I quote, _'Good ridence!If I had known how clingy he would become I wouldn't have told , at least he's no longer a pest!'_" I tried to imitate her voice as best I could, but failed miserably. I was bewildered. Why was Jackie acting like this? She hated him too.

"I never said that about him! He's a nice guy, who doesn't deserve you or you're sick ways! Plus I wasn't even there when he left! You're just sick!" She stomped in the Biology Lab, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back out. I had one minute.

"Jackie, he's 67 by now. If I go apologize, the outcome wouldn't be good. Besides you should apologize to him, if anyone should apologize at all, because you told him that lie about my affections for him!"

"What are you talking about?" She inquired, exsasperated.

"I'm talking about Brandon McCormick, Salem High School." Shock flashed in her eyes briefly, then her features changed into an expression of mischief.

"What?" I snarled at her. She didn't flinched, just kept on smirking at me.

"Did you enjoy my preformance? Personally I thought I did magnificient, but I may be biased. I also thought I over did the melodrama a little too much, maybe that's why you didn't look too fooled." She pouted. "I'm not that good with acting, but Jason dared me to try out for a play this time, so I felt the need to practice." She sounded convincing, but something told me not to be fooled. I ignored it.

"That was a extrodinary preformance, Jackie. I believed every second of it." I gave her a smile.

"Thank you, thank you!" She blew kisses at an imaginary audience. I giggled at her antics. " Now darling, go enjoy this marvolous hour to thyself and I will see thee in the canteen for some nurishment."

I giggled and waved good-bye. " Have a nice class." And entire hour by myself...what to do, what to do? I could go sit in Jackie's car and listen to music. I made my way to the student parking lot.

I breathed in the sent of coming rain. The parking lot was deserted, I observed as I made my way to Jackie's baby. Wait, what was I doing going into Jacqueline's car when mine was 2 feet away?

I yanked open the door to my car and just sat there. Thank God, James always made us carry a spare car key in our pockets. I put the key and the ignition, and my baby purred to life. I could take a short drive.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and burst into my text ringtone for Jackie.

**_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now._**

It was a text message from Jackie.

"_Bella, Charlisa said 2 nt take a drive. Ur b-ing watchd, by who she didnt say. She culdnt call or txt bcuz she left her fone in her car. She said 2g2 the library, where she saw you and ignore the 'stupid bastard'. Who the bastard is she didnt say, either. B careful Bella. I dnt lyk the fact sum1's watchin u. I'd meet u in tha library but I dnt think cuttin class on tha 1 day will make my lyf easy. Sorry. I g2g, teechr dude cumin. Bye!_"

I frowned in confusion. Who was watching me? I quickly texted back.

_Wo's watchin me? R the Volturi aftr us again? Im 0n my way 2 the library n0w._

I quickly stepped out of my car and made sure that my shield, both mental and physical, was up. I could feel my entire family. Suddenly I felt something trying to pierce my mental shield. I could feel eyes boring into me.

I searched around, my eyes narrowed, trying to find the source of the piercing stare. I felt the stare tugging at my shield, coming from an elevated direction towards the school. Whoever it was, they were staring at me from the second floor of the school.

I flexed my shield, pulling it closer. I searched the second floor windows, and was met with unfathomable, topaz eyes. I gasped.

**_And do you ever want me? Do you ever need me? I know that you left before goodbye. But that's okay. Today's another day!_**

Jackie was calling but I couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes. My phone kept ringing. It rang and rang, until I finally answered it, without breaking our stare.

"Hello?" My voice sounded breathless.

"_Damnit, Bella! I though you were on your way to the library! Anyway, S'to late now. I'm on my way to the parking lot. Just, stay there until I get there. I see you now. Bye._"

I hung up, but didn't look away. I couldn't move. There was nothing else besides him and me. No! He left me! He doesn't love me! It was all a trick!

I growled.

"Woah! Down girl!" Jackie chuckled. I glared at her, and she stopped. "What, or who, were you staring at?"

"Nobody of great importance. Let's go." My voice was cold and bitter. Jackie stared up and saw him. I saw her expression soften slightly, then she compost it into one of anger.

"Bastard." She growled and stomped behind me. I looked back, and could have sworn I saw her throw a sympathetic glance, and them share a knowing look. But it could've been my imagination.

I did know there was something wrong with Jacqueline. Something big.

And I intend to find out.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it! Jackie's up to something...and someone else is involved? Who could it be? What are they planning? OooOOoo! And her 'little preformance' looked a little fishy to me...devious girl. Please review! Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies! Plus they encourage me to update quickly. Reviews and my best friend's calls saying, "Have you finished the next chapter?" She actually next to me at this moment! Say hi!**

**Hermione_-wiz's best friend: _Hiiii! um... i dont really know what im supposed to say but that her story is amazing. better than __any i have ever read...__but oh well. im in it to, man! oh yeah! well, bye!_**

**Well that's my friend! aw...I luv her! Isn't she the sweetest? :D! Anyways...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Over and out,  
Hermione_-wiz**

**P.S. Jackie's ringtones! Her text ringtone is_ Airplanes-B.o.B featuring Paramore's Hayley Williams _and her call ringtone _Another Day-Paramore_**


	9. Uncovered Jacqueline

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! But I have a perfectly good explanation. Life's REALLY hectic. I'm in all advanced courses in school(and my dang schedule keeps changing! I've had 3 schedule changes!) I'm also on this student organization called "THE CREW" Its a group of the greatest leaders in school(hand selected by our Crew Leader). We work the money, concessions, etc. at dances, games, etc. Its all very frustrating! And then my Word Document erased my written chapters!**

**Good thing I had a back-up plan. I had also saved them on my USB/flashdrive(you can never be too safe! :D!) So I managed to get them back! THEN,(long story huh!) my intenet connection broke! I was internet-less! HOW TERRIBLE IS THAT? I just got it back...15 minutes ago. THEN(yes, there's more!) fanfiction erased my document! So I just created a new one...and here I am!**

**I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in months! I promise I'll TRY to update twice this week!**

**Now, onto the stressful life of Bella Swan!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, am Stephanie Meyer. Everything belongs to her. I own nothing, save for the plot!**

Jackie quickly walked down the hallway leading to the library. She was going behind her sister's back, she knew that.

_You're doing it for her_, she thought to herself. Her sister deserved happiness. She was 99.99% sure that her sister's lover had left for the same intentions that she had. She mentally sighed. Her train of thought brought her back to _her_ problem.

Israel was alive, well alive as a vampire can get, and she didn't know how she felt about that. She should feel sad that he had suffered through that. She felt sick at herself for feeling happy that he was here. She felt hopeful, very little, that maybe he'll understand why she had to leave him. And her heart filled with remorse at that thought.

Why hadn't she been strong? She should have been strong enough, and brave, to tell him. She knew she did what she thought was the only way. But now that she thought back to her human life, she saw all the many possibilities.

They could have over come it together, but she didn't want that for him. She expected him to grow up, have a wonderful life with someone else, but that hadn't happened. She did everything to protect him in vain.

She shook her head as if to erase all thoughts from her head, as she entered the library. She sighed again. Enough of her non-existant love life, she had to concentrate on her sister. Bella. Bella, of all people, deserved happiness. She had sacrificed so much for her. She sacrificed her perfect, spotless record of no human blood. She sacrificed fleeing the country. She sacrificed her sanity, because listening to people screaming as they burn is no easy task.

She had completed her favor. Jackie was so selfish. She had asked for her best friend, Eric, to be turned as so she wouldn't be lonely in this new, strange life. _But you were saving him. He was dying._, she comforted herself.

She made her way to one of the library's many computers and sat, oblivious to the topaz eyes that scrutinized her every move. She sat and stared at the blank screen, lost in her thoughts.

She moved her gaze to the window. It was ! She hated the wet and cold. It was pathetic, she knew it, her being a vampire, nothing really felt cold. She wasn't a _normal_ vampire. She wasn't normal as a human, so why should she believe that becoming a vampire would give her any normalcy? Vampires weren't normal, they were abnormal, but she was more abnormal than any vampire.

Her special power made her hate the wet and cold. Well, it wasn't really hate. It made her feel uncomfortable, just like when she was around Charlisa. Her sister's power and her own were sworn natural enemies, fire and ice. Yet they managed not to kill each other.

Being a domestic vampire, consuming animals and interacting with humans, required the downcast as to not reveal themselves. While she felt discomfort, her sister was beyond powerful. Ugh! She hated feeling weak, which is why she pushed herself to control her power. Now, she could no longer feeling the icy discomfort. She felt warm and peaceful.

The topaz-eyed man watched as her expression turned from thoughtfully blank to happy and content. He felt a strange warmth envelop him. He used this warmth as power, and made his way to the young vampire watching the window.

"Jacqueline?" She jumped, snapping out of her reverie, at the velvety call of her name. She stared up and was met with dark topaz eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Don't scare me like that!" He gave her a confused look. "I was thinking about things, and I didn't hear you approch, thus your arival scared the hell out of me."

He nodded, he himself had been doing that so many times in the past 58 years.

"Shall we talk?" He asked her. He needed her help, and she had said she would help him. It was her turn to nod. The walked slowly to a table, sat down, and simply stared off into space. Neither quite sure to what had to be said.

She was a patient person, but silences, especially awkward ones like this, weren't her cup of tea.

"So...I need to know your back story. I know why you left her, but I need to know everything. Bella refused to tell me, it brought her pain, so I didn't push the subject. I can understand your pain, you know." She offered him a sad smile, "I was, _am_ in your position."

"I left...because...I though I was...protecting her." His words came out painfully, she could see he was restraining himself from crumbling down.

"Edward...I know. Believe me I know." She could feel a lump in her throat. She blinked rapidly to keep the tears back.

"I understand your pain. It feels like the perfect paradise you had with her suddenly disappeared. It feels like the sea of happiness, turned into an ocean of despair and pain." Her nose stung and her vision blurred. She could faintly see him nod. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So that's why I'm here. I am going to do whatever it takes. My sister deserves happiness, and although she is in pain now, I know that you two were very happy and in love. Love never fades away, especially first love."

"Why would you help me? I put her through all that pain, she thinks I don't love her, and I made her a soulless monsters. She has every reason to hate me." He said sadly.

"No. Because of you, she isn't a monster. She has a soul, as do you. Don't give me that crap about not having a soul, because we do. We had two choices in this life. We could have chosen to live a life of misery, sucking the life of innocent humans. That's a soulless monster. We chose to conserve human life. We chose to help them. We aren't monsters, we're people. We have souls." Jackie ended her speech with a look that dared him to argue. He simply shrugged.

"I have my believes and you have yours." She rolled her eyes.

"Alrighty, now how about that story?" Edward launched into his life story beginning at the beginning and ending at the end of his world; leaving Bella. By the end, he looked up and saw that Jacqueline was crying.

"Sorry, I may look tough and mean, but in reality I'm really emotional. Little things can make me cry, but your story..." She shook her head, as if there were no words to explain.

"I apologize ahead of time." She said after she had managed to get rid of any traces of tears.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Bella believes that I can't stand you after you left. I have to act hateful towards you. Now, I apologize for my brother's behavior. Eric should not have acted like he did, nor should he have called you a bastard. It's simply that Eric was raised to believe that a lady should never be harmed or treated wrongly. As was Is..." She trailed off, unable to say his name.

"You said you understood my situation well. That you were in the same position, meaning you left Israel to protect him. Am I wrong?" He asked. His own brother deserved happiness, and the girl in front of him made him happy. He would get them together, return the favor. Jacqueline was risking Bella hating her for all eternity, the least he could do was pull a few strings.

"No, you are not wrong. That story is for another time. The bell rings in 2 minutes. Um...apparently your family wants to...discuss, some things with mine, so I guess I will see you later. And you and Bella deserve happiness, together. It was a pleasure, Edward."

"The feeling is mutual, Jacqueline." Being a gentleman, he opened the library door for her.

"Thank-you. By the way, call me Jackie. We're friends now." He nodded, and watched as she walked away.

He was getting his Bella back. He couldn't have been more thrilled.

Jacqueline walked down the hallways, glancing down at her map, making sure she was going in the right direction. She had Biology next, ew. She'd always hated any branch of science, yet she was good at it.

She thought back to her conversation with Edward Cullen. How was she going to keep Bella in the dark about her intentions? Bella could absorb Randi's mind reading! Then she'd be discovered, and her whole family would hate her! Ugh, she needed to stop being so dramatic.

She wanted Bella to be happy. She was doing all this trickery on her family, for Bella.

"You're going in the right direction." Her sister's voice broke through her train of thought, startling her. Her sister giggled at her expression.

She threw Bella a wicked grin and narrowed her eyes. "S'not very nice to sneek up on people, Bella. They might just want vengeance."

"Well yes, but those people wouldn't dare hurt their sibling. Especially, in any emotional way, because that would be real bad, Jacqueline. Hurting someone, going behind someone's back, and being naughty with a person their sibling despises." Bella's voice was light and somewhat in a teasing tone, but her words struck Jackie like lightning.

_Shit! She knows! She fucking knows!_

Jacqueline's eyes widened in horror and she felt her body freeze. She expected her sister to attack her in fury.

"What? You didn't do anything that bad. It's not like I returned his petty affections." She spoke so calmly.

"Y...you didn't?" It wasn't possible, it just wasn't possible! She cried almost every night!

"Well of course not! He was like a lost puppy dog, following me everywhere. I was so thrilled when he left!" Bella spoke with such a relieved tone that it discusted Jackie.

"So you lead him on? Making him believe you loved him, then acted distraught after he left! That's sick, Bella. Real sick." The angry seeped throughout her entire body. Edward deserved better! If Bella had actual felt like this the entire time, she was one hell of a good actress!

"What are you talking about Jacqueline? I never acted distraught after he left! When he left I was so happy! As were you, you said, and I quote, _'Good ridence!If I had known how clingy he would become I wouldn't have told , at least he's no longer a pest!'_" She did a horrible imitation of Jacqueline's voice, but gave her a bewildered had she expected? For her to be okay that her sister was sick and cruel?

"I never said that about him! He's a nice guy, who doesn't deserve you or you're sick ways! Plus I wasn't even there when he left! You're just sick!" Jacqueline stomped into the Biology lab angrily. Her sister was a bitch for doing something like that! Leading somebody on, especially since that somebody was deeply in love with her! Poor Edward!

She felt a hand clasp around her wrist and pull her back into the hallway.

"Jackie, he's 60 by now. If I go apologize, the outcome wouldn't be good. Besides you should apologize to him, if anyone should apologize at all, because you told him that lie about my affections for him!"

"What are you talking about?" Jacqueline asked her, exsaperated. She hated math but she was pretty sure her calculations were correct. Edward was now 167!

"I'm talking about Brandon McCormick, Salem High School."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I forgot about him! That's who she was talking about! Damn! Come on, Jackie! Lie your ass off!_

Jacqueline gave her sister a mischevious smile. She forced herself not to flinch as her sister, lost her patience, and screeched at her. "What?"

Jacqueline had always been an excellent liar, unlike Bella, which just made her that much more believable. Bella couldn't usually tell when she was lying. So she forced herself into a mischevious expression.

"Did you enjoy my preformance? Personally I thought I did magnificient, but I may be biased. I also thought I over did the melodrama a little too much, maybe that's why you didn't look too fooled." Jacqueline fake pouted for good measures.

"I'm not that good with acting, but Jason dared me to try out for a play this time, so I felt the need to practice." Great! Her big fat mouth just got her into more trouble! Now she had to warn Jason, just in case, and she had to audition for the fucking school play!

"That was a extrodinary preformance, Jackie. I believed every second of it." She saw disbelief flash briefly in her sister's golden eyes.

_Shit! She's on to me! fuck,fuck,fuck! I suck! hehehe! That rhymed! Oh my gosh! I'm turning into Jason!_

"Thank you, thank you!" She blew kisses at an imaginary audience. Damnit! She was turning into Jason! Bella giggled at her antics.

" Now darling, go enjoy this marvolous hour to thyself and I will see thee in the canteen for some nurishment." She gave her sister is genuine smile. She loved to see the glee dance in her eyes.

"Have a nice class." And her sister walked away.

Jacqueline let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding. She was going to be a better actress if she was going to pull her plan off. That little slip up was going to cost her a lot. She walked into her Biology in a somewhat somber mood. She hated lying to Bella. Especially about something like this.

She sat at her desk and waited for the stupid lesson to start. Stupid teacher couldn't at least make it to his own class on time? How pathetic! The other students huddled in groups and chatted away, unbeknown to the danger they were in with her simple prescence.

She sighed. She hated the time she had to herself, which was a lot considering she had not mate, to let those kind of thoughts run through her mind. She thought back to what Edward had told her. _I'm just a soulless monster! I kill for my satisfaction! Soulless, eternally damned!_

She shook her head slightly, a human habit, trying to shake the thoughts away. She was not a monster. Monsters killed without remorse. She did not kill anyone.

"Jackie!" The vampire call of her nickname brought her back to her stupid classroom. Charlisa was staring at her, a perplexed expression on her face.

"What?"

"What are you up to?" Charlisa asked in a no-nonsense voice.

"Nothing." She replied, her tone like steel, "Why would I, of all people, be up to anything? Especially in a repulsive town filled with insufferable humans and bastardry vampires? Not really my type of venue." She relied sarcastically and full of venom. She wasn't naturally hateful, she just hated being accused and the presence of her sister didn't make the situation any better.

They all knew she wasn't usually in a happy mood whenever they first moved to a new place. Every place was different, with different amounts of water, so it took time to adjust.

Charlisa narrowed her eyes at her. "Enough. I know moving is always hard on you but no need to be so damn hateful. I know you're up to something, Jacqueline. Something big. And I don't like it." Jackie winced slightly at the sour use of her full name.

"Easy for you to say! You're fucking walking through a pasture of roses! Now get the hell away from me! Go back to your damn class. And what I do isn't any of your business. If I were up to something big in this stupid town, it would probably be my own death! Now, leave."

Fire was fueled by anger and hate. Everybody knew that: her family knew better than anyone.

"Whatever Jacqueline. Just don't do anything stupid. Text Bella. Tell her she's being watched, so she can't take a drive. Tell her to go to the library, where I see her. Ignore the stupid bastard. Get her to the library." Charlisa gave her another hard look and turned to walk out the classroom door.

"Remember, I will be watching you, Jacqueline. I will see, and whatever I do see you do won't be irreversable." And with that she walked out.

Jacqueline, still slightly seething, ignored that stupid stares of the oblivious humans. She snached her cell phone from her pocket and texted Bella.

"_Bella, Charlisa said 2 nt take a drive. Ur b-ing watchd, by who she didnt say. She culdnt call or txt bcuz she left her fone in her car. She said 2g2 the library, where she saw u and ignore the 'stupid bastard'. Who the bastard is she didnt say, eethr. B careful Bella. I dnt lyk the fact sum1's watchin u. I'd meet u in tha library but I dnt think cuttin class on tha 1 day will make my lyf easy. Sorry. I g2g, teechr dude cumin. Bye!_"

She had lied about Charlisa. Bella didn't need to know about their encounter. She, however, told the truth about the teacher. Her Biology teacher, Mr. Burner, had chosen it was time for his class to begin. He quickly signed Jacqueline's note, and began his lecture. She felt her fone vibrate before it sounded. She flipped it open; it was Charlisa.

_Nice lying, sis. Anyway, go get Bella. I c her havin sum difficulties. Say u gotta go 2 da office bcuz tha secretary t0ld u 2 go. Lie. C u lunch._

She held back a groan, but she complied. She shot her hand in the air.

"Yes Ms...Gonzalez?" Mr. Burner looked down at her name written on her note.

"I need to go to the office, sir. I need to finish filling out some paperwork, and the secretary at the front desk told me to do so before lunch." She made her voice sound sugary and innocent. She could hear her teacher's heart run into overdrive.

Ew. Couldn't people, especially _married_ adults, have a little dignity? She was 17 years old! Actually she was 75 years old, but what people don't know won't hurt them.

"Of course. Here's your pass." She thanked him and walked out as fast as she could without looking suspicious.

Her text ringtone for Bella rang through the eerie hallway.

_Why do we like to hurt so much?...That's what you get when you let win! woah! I drowned to the sound of its beating! And that's what you get when you let your heart win! woah!_

The Volturi? Shit! Jacqueline had forgotten about them as well!

_Wo's watchin me? R the Volturi aftr us again? Im 0n my way 2 the library n0w._

Good. She was on her way to the library. Jacqueline slowed her pace to a human walk. Then her fone blasted Charlisa's text ringtone.

_And when it rains, on this side of town, it touches everything. Just say again and mean it._

God! Why her?

_Go get Bella! She got side trakd, lyk i sed. go get 'er. she in tha student parkin lot, nxt 2 'er car. go!_

Ugh! Damnit Bella! She quickened her pace to a fast human run. She quickly pressed her speed dial for Bella. It rang and rang...no answer. _Damnit!_ Jacqueline called again. It rang and rang and rang until...finally!

"_Hello?_" Her sister sounded like the breathe had just been knocked out of her. Why?

"Damnit, Bella! I though you were on your way to the library! Anyway, S'to late now. I'm on my way to the parking lot. Just, stay there until I get there. I see you now. Bye_._"

She hung up and walked towards Bella. She was staring up at the sencond floor. Suddenly her expression changed to one of anger. She let out a growl.

"Down girl." Jacqueline chuckled, as Bella turned her glare at her. She stopped laughing and stared up.

"What, or who, were you staring at?" She asked Bella curiously.

"Nobody of great importance. Let's go." Her sister's voice was cold and bitter. She only reserved that tone for one person...aha! Edward Cullen. She had been staring at Edward Cullen with a lovely expression on her face! That was good.

Jacqueline gazed up at him and made herself sound angry, "Bastard." She stomped behind Bella back inside the building.

She gave Edward a sympathetic gaze, her way of apologizing for what she had said. They shared a knowing look, and Edward nodded his understanding.

Jacqueline was completely oblivious to the fact her sister had seen the entire encounter.

* * *

Jackie stomped behind her sister with a frown plastered on her face. Her plan was going to be difficult to complete, she was gunna need help. It was obvious they still loved each other, but Bella wasn't accepting her feelings. Jacqueline had known it wasn't going to be easy, but still, she hated difficult situations.

She turned her glare from her cute ballet flats to her sister. Bella walked fiercely in front of her. Jackie couldn't see her sister's face but she was positive she was glaring at the floor with such intensity.

The hallway was quiet, or as quiet as you can get being a vampire and all, except for the almost obnioxious booming sound of their omnious stomping. They turned a corner and stopped in front of the library. Jacqueline felt her stomach churn with guilt as she remembered the last time she'd been here. Not even an hour ago she was conversing with the person Bella hated more than anything in the universe like they were the best of friends.

"Bella, I can see what this town is doing to you. You can't handle seeing them again. Maybe we should leave...we could hide on a desert island or something. Please, I hate seeing you in pain." Jacqueline felt bad about playing her sister like that, but she couldn't afford any mistakes.

"No. We stay here. The Cullens toyed with me once, but I'm not the naïve little girl anymore. I'm more powerful than they could've ever imagined. I will not fall for their tricks anymore!" Bella's topaz eyes burned with the intesity of her words.

In that moment Jacqueline realized, truly, how difficult this task would be.

_Shit! _Jacqueline nodded in fake agreement. She needed to master up all her courage and acting skills. She forced a devious smirk on her face instead of a frown.

"What?" Her sister's voice was honey and her eyes danced with curiousity.

"From what I know, which is a lot, the entire Cullen Clan have P.E. with us. Also in my vast glory of knowledge, they hold the records for fastest lap times, and greatest number of team victories. I think its time we...educate them on the true meaning of sports. Jackie style." Jacqueline said. She really didn't want to harm the Cullens, and would've told Edward of this plan first, but she needed their expressions to be true and it was a spur-of-the moment idea.

Jacqueline watched as the humor appeared in her sister's honey eyes. She let out a tinkling chuckle before nodding.

"Yeah. Do that, but there's only six of them and seven of us."

"True, sister dear, but you have not counted on my awsomeness! I'll simply make one of us sit out. Probably Randi, 'cause she's lame and doesn't like violence. But then again she hates Edward's guts so...I don't know, yet. Maybe Eric." Eric needed to not play. Eric would intentionally hurt Edward and Israel. One, Edward must not get hurt...too much. Two, she wasn't sure if she could stand the sight of Israel hurt.

"Have I told you your devious and conniving?" Bella asked in a playful tone.

Jacqueline gave a fake gasp. "Why sister? How could you ever think so low of me?" Her sister's tinkling laugh bounced of the walls.

_RING!_

"Time for lunch." Bella stated, her previous joyous expression replaced with an empty one. Jacqueline nodded back.

She understood her sister's almost bi-polar moment. They were going to lunch. Seniors and juniors ate together so that meant their family would be eating together. That also meant the Cullens were gunna be there.

_And cue the 'dun, dun, dun!'_

**A/N: OKAY! So we know now what Jacqueline's up too. NAUGHTY GIRL! But you gotta admit, its for a good cause! Anyways...what about this devious plan of Jacqueline's? Hm...  
Anyways...what do you think Jacqueline's power is? If you can guess(through review and/or PM me) you get 2 previews of future chapter(s). Yupp. A clue?**

**CLUE: Shaunee.**

**That's it. If you know who that is, you probably know what I'm talking about. And have good tast in books! ;D! So im in my _house_, and am sitting here bored, doing nothing because _of _the weather. It's too cold to go outside. So its dark out, its _night_, and I'm getting my Friday night on... watching reruns of George Lopez! ;D!**

**(I think italizing things in unrated! :D!)**

**Please Read and Review!**

** Hermione_-wiz!**

** (I might change my penname so, if you see this story under a different author than hermione_-wiz, don't freak out!)**

* * *


	10. All I Wanted

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I sware I uploaded this chapter the day after my last update, but then I came on her a few days ago, but it turns out dumb little fanfiction didn't update it...So here I am updating this one, and hopeful shame be updating the next chapter before January 10. Hopefully. I make no promises, with everything going on in my life. Applying for schools, auditions for an awesome arts school ( i play clarinet, piano, guitar, recorder, and alto saxophone ), then i've got to mail of applications, and study for midterms, which by the way were moved back 3 weeks. I SWARE I'LL TRY VERY HARD!**

**Now, enough, blah, blah, blah-ing. Onto the featured presentation.**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters are the sole copyrighted rights to the one and only Stephanie Meyer. I own only the plot, and the characteristic and personalites of my friends, cause none of these people behave like this in real life. Oh, and James Stark is the sole property of P.C. Cast and Kristen Cast. I made Jason up.**

* * *

_Stupid humans! GR...RAWR... I'm gunna eat you! Human salad, yummy, yummy._

I through my head back and let out a laugh. Only Jason! Jacqueline looked at me curiously, her eyes turning slightly violet. Violet? Only Jackie.

"I absorbed Randi's mind reading and Jason was saying, and I quote, '_I'm gunna eat you! Human salad, yummy, yummy.'_" I managed to get out between fits of giggles.

Jackie's frame shook as she chuckled.

"The Wiggles? He's quoting the Wiggles now? Its official. We've lost him." Eric's soft bass voice came behind us as he put an arm around Jackie's shoulder. I noticed she shrugged it off, but didn't say anything. Jacqueline was obviously still mad at him.

I saw Eric frown, but then he quickly changed his expression.

"Yeah, we have." Jackie gave us a divious smile. The same smile she had given me 10 minutes previous. This would not be good.

"I've got a plan." Eric and I gave a low groan in perfect sync. Jacqueline gave us a pout.

"Not all my plans turn out as tradgeties, I'll have you know. Actually a fair few of my brilliant plans have done good to people. Like, that time when I told that kid not to go to gym, because I overheard some people talking that the were gunna gang up on him. So I made myself look like him, remember? I beat the crap outta that stupid football jock. Not trying to be offensive, Eric. I know you love football and everything, but most football players are stu..." Jackie ranted on, and I tuned her out.

Eric wore a small grin. He was probably just happy that Jackie was talking to him again.

We approached the white double doors. We walked in, and Jackie was silenced. The entire cafeteria was watching us. Eric gripped our forearms and dragged us towards the line. After we grabbed our "lunch" we searched for our family.

"Ova hera, sista dears!"

"Jason!" We explained under our breathes. The soft '_thud_' followed by a muffled "Ow!" Jacqueline chuckled, as did our family.

We sat down and stared at each other. Golden versus golden. I stared at Jacqueline. Golden versus...green?

"Green?" I asked. Confusion flashed in her eyes. "Eyes."

"Oh. Don't know." She shrugged. "Sometimes the color changes depending on my mood or some shit. My nails too."

I nodded.

"So...Bells. How's ma lil sis doin' so far in dis place? Am a gunna have to give someone the Jason Howards beat down? Cuz ya now fo' ya I'd do anydin" Jason said.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "How many times have you tried to be gangster, and it hasn't worked?"

"Eric, I think we've established Jason will never learn." Stark stated, taking a bite of his pizza, and then serving a bite to Randi. Pain gripped my heart. This is what sucked to be around couples. Even the littlest of love gestures had me in pain.

I saw the same pain I felt flash in Jacqueline's now hazel eyes.

"True. I mean the guy still sings that Hannah Montana song." Randi interjected. It was true. Jason would sing the randomest of songs at the randomest of times.

"Ah! So true! I haven't sang a song today! Jackie, you got your iPod?" Jason asked. Oh no.

"Duh! When don't I have it?" Jackie tossed her shiny black iPod nano.

"Where's the touch?" Charlisa asked, trying to forget her husband was about to sing.

"In my iPod dock, on my desk, in my room. It has better songs for dancing around in the morning."

"Ooo! Found one! Sing a long Jackie!" Jason stuck one ear bud in his ear and one in Jackie's. **(A/N:the order they're sitted:Bella,Eric, James, Randi, Charlisa, Jason, Jackie, and then Bella again. I was too lazy to include that. Sorry.)**

"_My first kiss went a little like this_

_*mmkk* And twist_

_*mmkk* *mmkk* And twist_"

Jason sang and then motioned for Jackie to continue. She giggled then continued. **(A/N: Italizied is Jason singing. Bold is Jacqueline.)**

"**_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_**

**_*mmkk* And twist_**

**_*mmkk* *mmkk* And twist_**

_I said no more teachers_

_And no more books_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers_

_Hopin' that nobody looks_

_Lips like licorice_

_Tongue like candy_

_Excuse me lady_

_But can I get you out your panties._

I bit back a fit of giggles. Charlisa raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

_In the back of the car_

_On my way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips(**I got you on my lips**)_

_On the foot of the stairs_

_With my fingers in your hair_

_Baby, this is it."_

"Enough! I can't stand Ke$ha!" I exclaimed.

"If you didn't, you wouldn't know what her songs were. And two, its by 3oh!3. But fine! I'll choose another song." Jason pouted and scrolled through Jacqueline's iPod.

"Why can't I have a normal family?" Randi asked rhetorically.

"'Cause let's face it, we got Jackie and Jason." Eric teased.

"Hey! Meanie!" They exclaimed together.

"Payback. Hit it Jason." Jacqueline's eyes gleamed maliciously.

"You got it sista.

_I'm awseome_

**_No your not dude, don't lie_**

_I'm awesome_

**_I drive around in my mom's ride_**

_I'm awesome_

**_A quarter of my life gone by_**

_And I meet all of my friends online_

**_Mother Fucker!_**

_I'm awesome_

**_I would run away from a brawl_**

_I'm awesome_

**_There's no voicemail_**

**_Nobody called_**

**_I'm awesome!_**

_I can't afford to buy eight balls_

_And I talk to myself on my Facebook wall"_

"Please stop!" We all pleaded. Jackie and Jason shook their heads. "Choose the next song, sista!" Jacqueline scrolled and we dreaded every second. Jackie showed him her choice and he nodded.

"Gunna go emo on this one, huh? Whatevers. Let Bella sing with up the volume." You could barely hear it, if you were human. I could hear it perfectly. I smiled. Jackie and I had this song down. **(A/N: Now, Bold is Bella and Italized is Jacqueline. Bold, Italized, and Underlined is both of them singing.**

"**_Think of me when you're out,_**

**_When you're out there_**

**_I'll beg you nice from my knees_**

_And when the world treats you_

_Way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame_

_I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_

**_All I wanted was you_**"

The music picked up and the song rocked out. I swayed my head as the music took control. I didn't notice the humans staring at us. I didn't notice the small inhuman gasps so close to me. I heard nothing other than the music.

"**_I think I'll pace my apartment_**

**_A few times_**

**_And fall asleep on the couch_**

**_Like a blur_**

**_Little black and white re-runs_**

**_That escape from my mouth_**_(woah,woah!)_

**_All I wanted was you_**

**_All I wanted was you!_**

**_All I wanted was you_**

**_All I wanted was you!_**

_I could follow you _

_To the beginning_

_Just to relieve the start_

_Maybe then you'll remember_

_To slow down_

_All of our favorite parts_

_All I wanted was you!_

**_All I wanted was you_**

**_All I wanted was you!_**

_All I wanted was you_

**_All I wanted was you!_**"

The music faded as did my voice. I blinked in surprise. What was that clapping sound? Oh! We were in the cafeteria, filled with humans, who just heard me sing. And they were clapping. Cool.

I smiled at Jackie and then to my family, but then frowned. They were staring at something behind me. I slowly turned.

I was met with a golden pair of eyes filled with pain.

Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this. :). Oh, and don't worry, Asia'll be back. Betcha forgot her, didn't cha! Just kidding. Anyways, expect the Swans to break into random song, because I enjoy doing that! :D!**

**Songs included in this chapter: My First Kiss-3oh!3 ft. Ke$ha I'm Awesome-Spose All I Wanted-Paramore**

**R & R, please! HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS! HOPE 2011 IS FILLED WITH PROSPERITY FOR EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!**

**Loverz!,  
Hermione_cullen, vamp-wiz**


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I have so much to apologize for, and I realize this. I am so, extremely sorry that I've highly neglected this story, and I feel so guilty that I've not looked at this story in over a year. That wasn't fair to any of you wonderful readers who took a chance and read the written words of a naive writer, and loved it. I began writing this story at a low point in my life when I had believed myself to be all alone, and had only the comforting company of the many books on the bookshelves of my library. After some soul searching, time, and therapy, I have seen that that wasn't the case. As a result to my new found resolution on life, I no longer had the energy, nor the inspiration to continue this story...I am extremely sorry. Especially to all of you wonderful reviewers who have express your love for this story and plot, despite the fact that it isn't the first of its kind, especially in the Twilight Fandom. As well, in my opinion, this story was poorly written on my part for lack of maturity in the writing. A maturity that I now have with more experience in writing as well as wisdom and age. I feel so childish looking back at what I wrote only more than a year ago, and seeing how so childlike the sentence structure is. I can't believe it. But I've matured and as I have, so has my writing, and I don't think I could continue this story as it is.**

**I realize that apologizing won't actually make up for my neglect, but I hope that it offers a kind of,...I don't want to say excuse, because I don't want to seem like that author that always makes excuses for not updating or quitting on a story, but it really is that. I hope that you find this as a legitimate excuse and can forgive me.**

**I am no longer writing for Moonlite Tears...at least for now. Maybe, someday in the future, I can return to this story, and pick up where I've left off, but I cannot guarantee anything.**

**I will however update every snip, page, and outtake I have ever written in regards to this story. Some of future chapters I had planned, as well as the 'sequel' I had hopes for writing once this story had seen its end.**

**As well, in a way, I am giving this story up for 'adoption'. If anyone out there wishing to take this story up and see to it that it reaches its last chapter, you can. Please PM and I'll try to reply as soon as I can...I have everything you would possibly need to continue writing this fic. Pictures of what I imagined the characters to look like, the cars, their house, as well as a full summary of the ENTIRE story, as well as a roughly constructed timeline for the events occurring within the plot. If you're interested, PM me, or just leave me a review. **

**Once again, I am extremely sorry and I hope you can forgive me.**

**Thank you for believing in me and this story.**

**Your reviews and knowing that someone out there liked what I wrote, got me through that era of my life. I owe you guys my life. Thank you so much.**

**Goodbye.**

* * *

**This is what I had typed for Chapter 11. The title would've been 'I Wasn't What You Needed'. It's not complete.**

**Enjoy. And again, I'm so sorry.**

**Chapter 11**

Edward's POV

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back. My talk with Jacquel—Jackie had gotten a little more emotional than I had expected.

The barrier, the wall, that I had built around all of my thoughts about...Bella...had been broken. I had spilt, spoke every secret, every thought, _everything _to a girl whom I didn't even know. But God knows, if there is a God, that I feel better.

A pang of guilt struck with such intensity I fluttered my eyes open, expecting to see Jasper.

Of course Jasper wasn't here. I was in the very back of a classroom. I ignored everyone from the teacher to the students.

I felt guilty for practically forcing her to lie to her family. She was putting everything on line, just so her sister could be "happy".

I loved Bella with all my heart and could do nothing but wish that she would believe me. How easily she had believed the lies and wouldn't believe the truth.

The teacher droned on, and I tuned him out as always.

Suddenly I felt a pull towards the window to my left. I turned, the insensity of the need to look over powered my will.

There she was.

In her entire glory. My memory hadn't done her any justice. She was beautiful beyond comparison. Her golden eyes filled to the brim of hidden secrets, the gate way to her iner thoughts that I couldn't decode. And her lips—oh, her lips! So soft, so inviting, all I wanted was to kiss her and never let her go.

_But you did. And now she's no longer yours. _My inner thoughts spat at me.

I sighed. They were right. I had let her go, left her, and she no longer wanted anything to do with me.

As if feeling my stare, she turned her gaze from her cell phone and looked up.

Our gazes met and I was trapped inside a pool of golden brown. They were framed a pair of long,thick framed eyelashes. They filled with some emotion I had no name for.

I stared into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I bit back the urge to break the window between us and take her into my arms. My hand tighten into a fist, about to break the stupid barrier, until she looked away from me;someone called her name.

Jacqueline.

A mix of emotion surged through me, and questions flooded my mind. What if, Jacqueline had not come? What would have happened?

I turned my attention back to the sisters below. Eavesdropping seemed rude so I tried my best tune their conversation out, but I couldn't look away from my Bella's harsh look. I cursed myself. I was the reason the harsh look of hatred was upon her lovely face.

I should have been there. I shouldn't have been so weak. I failed her. And now, I had to pay the price, as did she. Her price was her mortality. If I had been stronger, I would have never come back when I left for Denali that fatelful first day. She would not have been turned into this monster.

"Bastard." Snapping me out of my thoughts, Jacqueline growled the word towards me. I guess I deserved it. I deserve everything I am getting.

I watched sadly as Jacqueline marched after a maddened Bella Swan. I looked away, but not before glancing back at them once more. Jacqueline threw me a glance filled with her apologizes. I nodded back. She had warned me this would happen.

Sighing, I turned back to daydreaming of better times, completely ignoring the teacher.

Ah, lunch time. The time where the average _human _student goes and eats lunch while socializing. For me it was the time where I usually run off by myself, curl up into a ball and let the misery have me.

But today I had a reason to attend the overcrowded cafeteria. Bella. I had to see her. The sudden urge plagued ever nerve in my body.

I shuffled myself through the corridors towards my destination. It was like a cable cord was tied to my heart, pulling, tugging, me towards my other half. My beautiful Isabella.

Why had I been so weak? Why had I been stupid enough to leave her? It was all for nothing. I left her unprotected. And now, she was like that. An eternal monster...like me. No! Bella could never be a monster. She's an angel. An angel from heaven. An angel who I helped destroy.

_Why are you frowning Edward Cullen? What'd I tell you about internal monologing? Especially when you're blaming yourself about Bella? You should be happy! She's alive. You're wasting precious energy on frowning and killing yourself! You should be concentrting on showing her your love! Maybe a diamond necklace...? No, Bella isn't like that... _Alice ranted on and on. I almost smiled. Almost. Just the presense of Bella had my entire family back to themselves.

Suddenly a heavenly sound invaded my ears.

"_**Think of me when you're out,**_

_**When you're out there**_

_**I'll beg you nice from my knees**_"

Suddenly the heavenly sound was replaced with someone other's inhuman voice. It sound great, but I almost let out a whimper at the lose of that angelic voice.

"_And when the world treats you_

_Way too fairly_

_Well it's a shame_

_I'm a dream_

_All I wanted was you_"

The lyrics were sad, exactly my emotional mood. The second voice, the less angelic, sound awfully familiar. Its was full of understanding...full of emotion I had only heard seeping in the voice of one person. A person whom I had just met today...so that ment the heavenly voice was...no it couldn't be. Could it?

"_**All I wanted was you**_"

"It's Bella." Alice whispered my thoughts. A collective of inhuamn gasps rang through the hallway. With the immortal grace and poise I possessed, in slipped into the cafeteria. I neededto see her. To drink her in as she sang the melodicous tune.

"_**I think I'll pace my apartment**_

_**A few times**_

_**And fall asleep on the couch**_

_**Wake up early to**_

_**Little black and white re-runs**_"

There she was. She was more beautiful every time I saw her.

_**That escape from my mouth**_


End file.
